Meu Primeiro e Único Amor! CAP 10 ON
by Bruneka Granger Malfoy
Summary: Ele sempre esteve ali. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele. Ele fugiu, mas ela não vai desistir!
1. Chapter 1

**Eles estiveram juntos desde sempre...**

"Desde quando Ginny se entendia por gente, Harry fizera parte de sua vida e a vida inteira ela fora completamente, abarrotadamente apaixonada por ele."

**Até que algo foge do controle...**

"Sem ao menos dizer o que ele iria fazer, Harry encostou Gina na parede lateral do estábulo e grudou sua boca na dela"

**Mas nem sempre tudo é como queremos...**

"- Ah, Gin, ah, Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – o restante da frase foi como um golpe físico em Gin – você é somente uma criança... Uma criança... Como uma irmã para mim! E eu a tratei como uma... uma..."

**Ela não vai desistir!**

- Harry, Gina está vindo para Dallas. E ficará comigo por uns dias.

**O que pode acontecer?**

- Sim, é só isso – sem que percebesse, ele titubeou apenas milésimos de segundos para falar a outra palavra, mas Gina estava atenta – tesão!

Um soluço dolorido saiu da garganta de Gina

**Nem tudo esta perdido...**

Saiu do vestiário e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram...

**O que Acontece quando duvidam do amor?**


	2. Chapter 2

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**Capitulo I**

Era uma manhã esplendorosa de verão. O sol já estava quente e brilhante, quando Gina Weasley saiu de casa para ir até os estábulos e acompanhar o trabalho dos empregados do haras de seu pai.

Enquanto caminhava sorridente, cumprimentando um empregado aqui e ali, ela arrumava o chapéu branco, estilo country Stetson, sobre seus cabelos Ruivos, compridos e cacheados, pensando nos trabalhos a serem realizados, e nem ao menos notava que alguns olhos acompanhavam suas belas pernas, moldadas na sela de um cavalo, em um _shorts_ jeans justo desfiado na barra.

Hoje, para deleite dos funcionários, ela estava com esse _shorts_, uma bota de couro cano alto, e uma camisa rosa justa sem mangas, amarrada na cintura. Naturalmente, os olhares eram discretos, afinal os empregados mais velhos, aqueles que trabalhavam para o pai de Giny, antes mesmo de ela nascer, estariam de olho para garantir o respeito que a "patroinha" merecia, pois sabiam que por trás de toda aquela beleza, havia também muita competência, determinação e que ela era capaz de domar qualquer cavalo, somente com palavras e atenção, afinal os animais do Haras Weasley eram "encantados" e não domados a força.

Ao chegar aos estábulos, ela ficou satisfeita, as baias já estavam limpas, a comida e a água distribuída, e os cavalos recebiam os mimos merecidos, eram escovados, seus cascos lixados e encerados e alguns estavam tomando seu banho:

- Bom dia, Srta. Ginny!

- Bom dia, John! Como estão as coisas hoje?

- Tudo em paz. Mais tarde chegará três éguas para Black Spirit cobrir. Parece até que ele sabe, logo de manhã já deu trabalho aos tratadores. O soltamos no curral leste para ele extravasar o te... – John ficou vermelho, havia esquecido que estava falando com uma dama e sua patroa - ... a adrenalina.

Ginny notou o rubor de John e deu uma risada gostosa, dando um tapinha camarada nas costas do velho senhor. John Watson, o administrador dos estábulos, trabalhava para seu pai a mais de 25 anos e a conhecia desde bebê, e mesmo sabendo que podia tratá-la de igual para igual, não o fazia. Abraçando John pelos ombros deixando-o mais sem graça ainda, ela disse:

- Pode deixar John, eu vou falar com ele. Ele ficará mais calmo até a hora da chegada das éguas, tudo bem?

Black Spirit era um garanhão potente, o melhor e mais premiado puro sangue do país. Sua linhagem vinha de longa data e todos os seus antepassados, assim como seus descendentes, eram campeões e, suas coberturas custavam alguns milhares de dólares que os outros criadores pagavam com prazer. Mas as éguas escolhidas tinham que ser fortes para agüentar sua empolgação sem correr o risco de se machucarem, mesmo todo o processo ser acompanhado de perto por peritos.

Mais vermelho do que nunca o homem discretamente se desvencilhou do braço de Ginny e respondeu:

- Se a senhorita diz.

Ginny tocou o chapéu, cumprimentando John do jeito que ele costumava fazer com ela e saiu. Passando perto da cesta de maçãs, pegou uma, se dirigiu ao curral onde Black Spirit exercitava-se e assobiou chamando-o perto da cerca. O cavalo relinchou e se aproximou majestoso, balançando sua crina negra e mostrando-se à _fêmea._

Gina estendeu-lhe a mão com a maçã e Black Spirit comeu-a de uma única mordida e ela falou mansamente:

- E aí, garotão, dando trabalho, para todos esses homens metidos a machões? Será que você poderia ficar calminho? Mais tarde você terá belos pares de ancas a seu dispor.

Ela passava a mão no pescoço do animal e como por encanto, ele ia se rendendo, se entregando.

Sem ser visto, John observava-a do estábulo, pensando, que a menina era boa mesmo com os animais.

Gina levou um susto, quando o celular que estava em seu bolso tocou, assustando também Black Spirit, afastando-se dela.

Quem poderia ser uma hora dessas? Pensou ela. As pessoas que tinham seu número jamais ligariam tão cedo. Tirou o celular do bolso do _shorts_ e viu o nome de sua melhor amiga, Mia Potter, escrito na tela.

Gina empalideceu e titubeou antes de atender, só haveria uma razão para amiga ligar-lhe tão cedo assim:

_Harry! _

A amiga nunca, nem quando eram crianças, acordava tão cedo. Ginny tinha certeza que a ligação de Mia tinha algo a ver com Harry Potter, o irmão mais velho de Mia e o grande amor "impossível" de Ginny, pelo menos por enquanto impossível, pensou. Ela sabia que um dia Harry seria seu, quando a diferença de quinze anos entre eles não pesasse tanto. Talvez como agora, devaneou ela...

E por um instante Gina voltou no tempo...

Ela e Mia sempre foram inseparáveis, suas famílias eram proprietárias de fazendas vizinhas e nutriam uma amizade sólida antes mesmo das meninas nascerem.

Elas fizeram e aprenderam quase tudo, juntas, somente se separaram depois do colégio. Ginny foi para a faculdade de Veterinária e Mia foi para a de Moda. Mesmo com a distância continuaram a ser confidentes e era sempre uma festa quando se encontravam nas férias.

Desde quando Ginny se entendia por gente, Harry fizera parte de sua vida e a vida inteira ela fora completamente, abarrotadamente apaixonada por ele.

Ele fora o adolescente e agora o homem mais lindo que já vira, porém durante todo esse tempo, ela fora tratada por ele, como a outra irmã mais nova.

Harry a havia visto nascer. Dera-lhe inúmeras mamadeiras, a vira dar os primeiros passos, já a colocara para dormir inúmeras vezes, e depois, a ensinara a nadar, a pescar, a cavalgar, e mais tarde, a arte de domar os cavalos através do método Monty Roberts, o famoso encantador de cavalos.

Mesmo com a diferença de idade, ele jamais havia sido como os outros garotos. Nunca a destratara por ser menina, mais nova, mais inexperiente, ele sempre a protegera e bajulara, assim com Mia claro. Fora o irmão e amigo mais perfeito que uma menina poderia querer.

E conforme ela foi crescendo o aparente amor fraternal que sentia por ele foi se modificando.

Quando ela tinha somente três anos, Harry foi para a faculdade e por duas semanas ela ficara doente sem explicação nenhuma. Não comia mais, não queria mais brincar, chorava pelos cantos sem razão. Os pais, preocupados, chamaram o médico da família e depois do exame, dizendo que aparentemente ela não tinha nada físico, perguntou se, por acaso, ela teria passado por algum trauma; se perdera algum animal de estimação, se algum amigo havia se mudado, ou um parente haveria falecido. Então os pais entenderam que ela somente sentia falta de Harry, seu irmão de criação, e por mais incrível que pareça, sua doença acabou quando Harry, a pedido de seus pais e os de Ginny , ligava diariamente para a menina. Contando os dias juntamente com ela, para as férias, quando ele retornaria a fazenda para fazê-la ficar bem.

Aos doze anos, quando as meninas começavam a olhar os meninos não mais como inimigos, ela percebeu que Harry nunca fora o inimigo, nem o irmão, mais seu primeiro e único amor, mas ela sabia que era só uma criança ainda e ele já um homem de 27 anos. Formado na Faculdade de Comércio Exterior e também Zootecnia. Havia estudado como um louco para conseguir acompanhar e cuidar dos negócios da família. E havia também suas conquistas, suas namoradas, fatos que a perturbavam e entristeciam mais do que era normal, mas ela esperaria pacientemente até seu décimo quinto aniversário, onde aos seus olhos, ela seria apresentada à sociedade como mulher.

Gina sempre fora linda, nascera linda e continuou assim. Já era adorada por garotos mesmo no jardim de infância e bem, ao entrar no colegial, tinha uma legião de fãs, mas nenhum deles tinha qualquer chance com ela. Seu coração já era de outro há muito tempo. Mas na festa de seus quinze anos, ela superou todas as expectativas, ela estava deslumbrante, encantadora e por mais que pareça agressivo dizer isso de uma menina dessa idade; incrivelmente sexy. E era exatamente isso que Ginny queria estar irresistível, pois ela decidira que seria nesse dia que ela declararia seu amor a Harry. Ela tinha um plano e foi esse plano que talvez, a fez perder Harry para sempre.

A festa estava maravilhosa, cheia de convidados ilustres, pessoas que Ginny nem conhecia. E lá estava ele esplendoroso, vestido no seu smoking.

Harry havia ficado alto, 1,85m de puro músculo, conquistados com muito esporte e muito trabalho pesado em seu haras. Apesar de hoje trabalhar mais na parte administrativa, ele não perdera o bronzeado que conquistara trabalhando ao ar livre. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados e castanhos, seus olhos eram de um azul profundo. Seu rosto era forte e tinha o poder de causar impacto, seu maxilar era quadrado, como esculpido em mármore, seu nariz era pequeno em contraste com a boca generosa e os olhos grandes. E não havia uma mulher que não sucumbisse a Harry, caso ele a quisesse.

Além de lindo ele era charmoso, educado, gentil e milionário. E mesmo com todas essas qualidades, Harry estava sempre sozinho nas festas de aniversários ou nos feriados comemorativos e quando os pais decidiam pressioná-lo, pois achava que estava na hora dele arrumar uma esposa, ele desconversava e dizia que ainda não havia achado a mulher certa.

Ginny sonhava que ela era essa mulher...

E se lembrava como uma tortura de todos os detalhes daquela noite.

Ela havia se aproximado quase flutuando na roda de amigos onde Harry estava com uma taça de champagne nas mãos e percebeu com satisfação que todos os homens da roda pararam de falar para olhá-la com admiração, ela pediu a Harry docemente:

- Posso falar-lhe por um instante?

- Claro! – respondeu Harry solicito – com licença – pediu educadamente e pegando o cotovelo de Ginny se dirigiu a um lugar mais reservado, perguntando:

- Algum problema, Gin?

Gina tremia, pegou o copo das mãos de Harry e bebeu o champagne num só gole. Precisava do álcool para que tivesse coragem e o fez antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la, tirando o copo vazio de suas mãos dizendo alarmado:

- Hei! Que eu saiba você está fazendo quinze anos e não dezoito. Bebidas alcoólicas ainda são proibidas para você.

Ginny percebeu que Harry estava um pouco alterado, ele devia ter bebido mais do que costumava. O que era uma surpresa! Harry jamais ficara bêbado, pelo menos nas festas das famílias, mas precisava continuar com seu plano e disse sedutora:

- E beijar, Harry, eu já posso beijar ou preciso alcançar a maioridade para isso também?

Harry pareceu perturbado, mas mesmo assim disse:

- Por mim, você não beijaria ninguém até precisar de bengala para se manter em pé – a resposta pegou Ginny de surpresa, mas Harry continuou:

- Por que, Gin, você quer beijar alguém? – para sua surpresa, ele observava atentamente sua boca.

- Não... – a voz de Gin falhou quase a entregando, mas conseguiu firmar a voz e completou - não quero, mas querem me beijar!

- Quem?

- Simas.

- E você quer minha opinião se deve ou não beijar esse tal de Sinvo? É isso?

- Simas.

- Tanto faz.

Gina não estava reconhecendo Harry. Ele sempre fora tão sério, tão gentil e de repente parecia sarcástico. Sim, pensou, podia ser o excesso de bebida. Ela tomou coragem e por fim disse:

- Não, Harry, eu não quero sua opinião, eu quero sua ajuda. Eu preciso que você me ensine a beijar, caso, bem, eu queira beijar Simas depois.

- O quê? – Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou-a como a uma estranha

- Isso que você ouviu, eu preciso que você me ensine a beijar...

- Cristo! Eu não posso fazer isso, você é minha irmãzinha... - Não, Harry, eu não sou sua _irmãzinha!_ Eu não acredito que você me negará isso no dia do meu aniversário – ela fez um beicinho que sabia que Harry não resistiria, ele nunca conseguira dizer não ao seu beicinho – eu preciso aprender a beijar. E por que não com você? Sei que não zombará de mim, caso eu seja um fracasso...

- Não, Gin, não e não – ele começou a se afastar dela.

- Por favor, Harry – ela segurou seu braço e lá estava aquele beicinho de novo – eu não acredito que você fará isso comigo. Você não vê, eu estou precisando de você, agora, me ajude, por favor... Você quer que todo mundo pense que eu sou uma fraude, todo mundo do colégio acha que eu sou uma _expert_ em beijar, em seduzir...

- E posso saber o porquê deles pensarem assim? No mínimo você deve ter dado motivos.

- Não, eu não dei... – ela hesitou antes de falar – acho que o problema é minha aparência. Já ouvi algumas pessoas no colégio comentando que sou uma _explosão de sexualidade_ e que seria impossível eu ter somente quinze anos... com esse corpo... É isso, eu não posso simplesmente ser uma negação beijando, se outros acham que eu sou boa nisso.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com que os outros falam, Gin? O que está acontecendo com você? Primeiro essa coisa de eu te ensinar a beijar... Não, não adianta fazer esse beicinho, dessa vez não vai dar.

- Por favor, Haryr, por favor – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela precisava convencê-lo, claro que não existia nenhum Simas que queria beijá-la. Ela somente queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com Harry, jamais imaginou que ele iria negar-lhe, já que ela sabia que ele já havia beijado metade do estado.

Então resolveu jogar um pouco mais baixo:

- Meu Deus, como você está puritano! Eu só estou pedindo um beijo, não é nada demais já que beijou mais garotas do que você pode contar, eu somente seria mais uma da sua lista.

- Eu não sou puritano! Mas você... eu não posso beijá-la como se você fosse mais uma... Você não entende...

- Sei, sei! Eu não sou sua irmã, droga, eu só estou pedindo para que você me ensine a beijar...

Algumas cabeças se viraram para olhá-los, sem perceber eles haviam se alterado e falavam quase gritando e Harry sabia que a última frase fora ouvida por algumas pessoas.

Pegando firme a mão de Gin, Harry começou a puxá-la para longe dos convidados. Ele saiu do salão, onde estava se realizando a festa e foi para o jardim, mas onde ele olhava havia gente e continuou arrastando Gina.

- Harry, você está me machucando, me solte...

- Não, você vem comigo! Você quer uma porcaria de um professor de beijo? É isso que você terá!

Gina lembrava-se como seu coração acelerou e seu corpo automaticamente começou a tremer e ela só conseguia pensar: ele vai me beijar, ele vai me beijar..., não importava mais que seus pés, a todo instante, viravam por causa do salto alto, ou os tropeções que dava, ao enroscar-se na barra do vestido longo.

Harry não achava um lugar que não houvesse ninguém, eles andaram, passaram pelos carros estacionados e mesmo nos carros havia adolescente se agarrando. Ele acabou chegando perto dos estábulos e Gina pôde sentir o cheiro tão familiar de feno misturado com o dos cavalos, que ela amava e conhecia desde quando nascera, assim como era com Harry.

Sem ao menos dizer o que ele iria fazer, Harry encostou Gina na parede lateral do estábulo e grudou sua boca na dela, sem aproximar o corpo, segurava firme o pulso de Gina. Foi um beijo sem carinho, somente lábio contra lábio, mesmo assim, Gina achou que iria desfalecer. Em sua mente a mesma frase se repetia agora num tempo verbal diferente: ele está me beijando, ele está me beijando...

E aos poucos Harry amenizou a pressão. E somente com os lábios ele a beijava suavemente. Primeiro os lábios superiores de Gin, depois os inferiores, dando leves mordidas, sem machucar. Gina não agüentava mais, entreabriu os lábios convidando, instigando Harry a aprofundar o beijo e ele não hesitou tomou posse do que já era seu. Passou sua língua vagarosamente entre os lábios de Gin e entrou já explorando o interior de sua boca. Gin soltou um gemido de puro deleite e mesmo sem nenhuma experiência, seu instinto a fez se aproximar mais de Harry e grudar seu corpo no dele.

Harry soltou o pulso de Gin e a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo como se fosse possível, mais para perto de si. O beijo agora se transformava num beijo exigente, apaixonado. Eles não sabiam mais de quem eram os gemidos. Gina percebeu, com a pouca coerência que ainda lhe restava, que simplesmente Harry havia se entregado. Ele era dela ali, somente dela e nada mais importava.

Quando ele desesperadamente tentou alcançar suas coxas já bem torneadas pelo manejo com os cavalos, no meio de todo aquele tecido e tule, ela não resistiu ou protestou. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu chegar a suas pernas e rasgou sua meia-calça, ela somente gemeu e arqueou os quadris oferecendo-se, pedindo mais. Em nenhum momento ele parou de beijá-la, nem ao menos para explorar seu pescoço ou seu colo exposto pelo decote tomara que caia. E quando ele afastou sua calcinha e introduziu delicadamente um dedo dentro dela, já úmida e quente, ela achou que desmaiaria de tanto prazer e o gemido de Harry dizia mais do que qualquer palavra.

Ele pegou a mão de Gin e a pressionou sobre sua calça, mostrando sua excitação. Gin sentiu pela primeira vez a rigidez de um membro masculino em suas mãos, mais uma vez por instinto começou a massageá-lo sobre o tecido, fazendo Harry intensificar sua investida dentro dela. Agora ele introduzia, num movimento frenético de vai e vem, dois dedos dentro de Gin e com o seu polegar massageava seu clitóris, levando Gina a um ponto inimaginável de excitação. Gina se pressionava a ele, sem entender até onde aquela agonia prazerosa iria levá-la e numa contradição espantosa, ela não sabia se queria que aquilo acabasse ou jamais terminasse.

E a única frase entrecortada que ela ouviu de Harry foi:

- Solte-se... Deixe vir... Vem comigo, Gin... Vem...

Seu corpo aceitou sem questionar o comando dele. Primeiro ela sentiu seu corpo se retesando e depois se soltando com uma explosão de puro gozo.

Cores.

Espasmos corporais.

Perda total da capacidade de se manter em pé.

Harry abafou seu grito com sua boca e ela sentiu em sua mão a essência , quente e úmida.

Totalmente entregue, com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry, ela sentia a respiração dele, voltando ao normal em seu pescoço, enquanto com uma mão atrás de suas costas ele se segurava na parede do estábulo e outra ele tirava gentilmente de entre suas pernas. Passando a língua nos lábios ressequidos e inchados, ela preguiçosamente disse, limpando a garganta para a voz sair:

- Eu amo você, Harry, amo você...

Harry como acordando de um pesadelo e não de um sonho bom, afastou-se de Gina bruscamente, quase a fazendo cair, virou-se de costas, tampou seu rosto com as mãos.

Gina sem entender nada e sentindo um frio repentino, sem saber se pela falta dos braços de Harry, ou pelo sentimento inesperado que a acometeu: ela poderia perdê-lo para sempre. Tentou se aproximar colocando a mão no ombro de Harry, chamando baixinho.

Harry se encolheu como se o toque dela fosse contagioso, virou-se vagarosamente, dizendo, em tom de lamento:

- Ah, Gin, ah, Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – o restante da frase foi como um golpe físico em Gin – você é somente uma criança... Uma criança... Como uma irmã para mim! E eu a tratei como uma... uma...

Gin se afastou com a mão no estômago e quase gritou:

- Não!

- Sim, Gin, sim. Eu sou um homem, porra! Homem! Não uma droga de um moleque com os hormônios alterados, eu deveria ter me controlado, me desculpe...

Enquanto Harry falava, Gina somente conseguia balançar a cabeça negativamente, dizendo não, não e lágrimas escorriam sem parar de seus olhos.

- Você não entende, eu sou o cara que deveria te proteger de homens como eu, que se aproveitam de meninas ingênuas como você... e olhe que eu fiz, me comportei como um cafajeste, nunca me senti tão vil, como agora...

- Pare, Harry, por favor, pare – Gina chorava, ela não podia acreditar que Harry não a amava, que Harry não havia percebido que algo maravilhoso e especial tinha acontecido, que cada palavra que ele pronunciava era como um golpe físico nela.

- Não, Gin, você que não está compreendendo! Como poderei encarar seus pais, meus pais, depois disso? Eu sou como o irmão que você não teve para eles, meu papel sempre foi e sempre será de protegê-la, cuidar de você... Não denegri-la a uma qualquer, olha o estado que você está...

- Eu estava ótima, até você começar a falar esse monte de besteiras! – gritou Gina – será que você não consegue ver? Eu amo você, sempre amei e...

- Não, por Cristo, não! O que você sente por mim, é somente uma admiração, um amor fraternal, você nem tem idade para saber o que realmente é amar alguém... Você é só uma criança e eu... me aproveitei de você... Não tem desculpa o que fiz... – Harry mais uma vez praguejou e xingou sem conseguir se controlar.

- Pare de achar que eu sou só uma criança, você não se aproveitou de mim, você sabe melhor que ninguém, Harry, que nenhum homem conseguiria fazer o que você fez se eu não deixasse, se eu não quisesse – Gina tentou se aproximar, mas Harry não deixou, afastando-se – lembra, você mesmo me ensinou, eu monto cavalos desde os três anos e domo-os desde os dez, você acha que não tenho força para impedir um homem de por a mão em mim? Eu queria você, eu quero você, eu amo você...

Cada palavra de Gina fazia Harry dar um passo para trás, Gina sabia que estava perdendo-o e isso a estava dilacerando e ela não sabia o que fazer para mudar o que estava acontecendo.

- Gin, me perdoe – Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Gina nunca havia visto Harry chorar, nunca. Para ele, homens, principalmente _cowboys_, não choravam jamais e vê-lo tão abatido, envergonhado, a encheu de culpa e vergonha.

- Harry...

- Desculpe-me, perdoe-me, mas estou mal agora, preciso sair daqui, merda! Preciso... Estou me sentindo o último dos homens, um escroto. Eu não vou conseguir voltar para sua festa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sei que deveria ficar e lhe dar apoio, dizer coisas que amenizasse o que fiz, mas... simplesmente, não dá... Eu preciso sair daqui... Eu preciso ir embora...

- Não, Harry, fica comigo, por favor, eu...

- Não, Gin, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer agora, é que esse sentimento que você pensa ter por mim...

- Eu não penso, eu tenho!

- Tudo bem, querida, tudo bem, esse sentimento que você_ tem_ por mim, irá se mostrar da maneira como ele é, que é admiração, paixão de adolescência e desaparecerá com o tempo e tenho medo que um dia você me odeie pelo que aconteceu hoje e eu não poderei viver com seu ódio...

E uma explosão de raiva acometeu Gina:

- Eu não vou odiá-lo Harry Potter, eu já o odeio...

Gina saiu correndo em direção a casa, segurando seu vestido todo amassado, chorando. Ela queria que Harry viesse atrás dela, consolá-la, pegá-la nos braços dizendo que a amava, mas Harry não veio. E ela conseguiu com a ajuda de Mia se recompor e voltar à festa, para não ter que dar maiores explicações aos pais. Ela lembrava-se que Mia queria matar o irmão, mas ela disse que o deixasse em paz que toda culpa era dela mesma, acreditando que um homem olharia uma menina como ela, como uma mulher.

E depois desse dia, Gina o havia visto somente em mais três ocasiões, dois natais e um aniversário de Mia e somente por alguns minutos, que sempre que ela chegava, ele arrumava uma desculpa para ir embora. Harry mudou-se da fazenda para o apartamento em Dallas, transferindo os principais negócios da família para o escritório de lá, alegando que assim facilitaria a abertura de novos contratos e negociações.

E agora havia mais de três anos que eles não se viam e todas às vezes que Gina tentava contato, ele inventava uma desculpa, ou quando atendia suas ligações, falavam de banalidades. Harry jamais mencionara o ocorrido e quando Gin tentava, ele desligava inventando mais desculpas.

Mas seu amor, não era somente admiração, não era uma paixão de adolescência e não desaparecera com o tempo, ela ainda o amava, mesmo agora com 20 anos, ela não o havia esquecido e tinha certeza que esse telefonema de Mia, mudaria para sempre sua vida.

Bom, sei que eu disse odiar HG maaas, achei que essa historia não ficaria boa com outros personagens.

Não vou pedir coments pq eu tbm não deixo quando leio e isso é muito feio.

Mas não briguem comigo por isso.

Boa Leitura.


	3. Chapter 3

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

- Gin! – a voz de Mia estava estridente, sinal de problemas, pensou Gina – por que você demorou tanto para atender essa droga de celular...

- Bom dia, Mia!

- Bom dia, querida, desculpe, estou uma pilha de nervos, pensei que não conseguiria falar antes...

- Só um minuto, Mia – pediu Gin abaixando o telefone quando Billy, um dos empregados se aproximava:

- Sim, Billy?

- A Sra. Mavis, pediu-me para avisá-la que o Sr. e a Sra. Pottert estão aqui e que seus pais mandaram chamá-la.

- Obrigada, Billy.

- Até, senhorita.

Gina viu o rapaz se afastar e colocou o telefone novamente na orelha, antes mesmo de conseguir falar algo, ouviu Mia assoprar e dizer:

- Eles já estão aí... Gina antes de ir para casa, escute-me, por favor!

- Mia – a voz de Gina tremia, o problema era bem mais sério do que ela imaginara, se os pais de Harry estavam ali – o que aconteceu a Harry? Ele está machucado, ele está...

- Não! Giny, calma, respire, respire e sente-se... Deus, depois de todo este tempo você ainda o ama tanto assim?

- Mais a cada dia, Mia – conseguiu Gina falar depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes e sentar-se na grama perto do curral.

- Gin, isso é obsessão, não pode ser amor...

- Por favor, Mia, o que está acontecendo? E nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu amo seu irmão e pronto. Eu não sei explicar. Eu, às vezes, também não compreendo como isso ainda está dentro de mim, depois de tanto tempo, mas está aqui.

- Tudo bem. A verdade é que eu estava tentando facilitar as coisas para mim e não para você. Como sei que a notícia que lhe darei vai doer e doer muito, doerá muito mais em mim...

- Mia! – gritou Gin ao telefone, sem precisar dizer mais nada para mostrar para a amiga que ela já enrolara demais. E Mia disse de uma vez:

- Harry vai se casar, Gin. Meus pais estão aí para contar a novidade aos seus pais e para que sua mãe ajude mamãe na festa de noivado que acontecerá daqui a duas semanas. Eles estavam aqui em Dallas ontem, a pedido de Harry para conhecê-la. A festa será somente uma formalidade imposta pela minha mãe, pois na verdade ele já a pediu em casamento e será o mais breve possível de acordo com Harry... Gin? Gin?

Gina parou de ouvir depois da primeira frase, achou que não tinha escutado muito bem, mas não, ela ouvira bem, Harry iria se casar. Por um momento ela pensou que jamais iria respirar novamente, ouviu Mia chamando:

- Gin, fale comigo, Gin...

- Estou aqui, Mia – Deus, como ela conseguia falar!

- Desculpe-me, eu sei que isso dói, mas nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer um dia, não sabíamos?

- Acho que sim. – Gin não estava mais pensando

- Gin, grite, chore, faça alguma coisa que estou acostumada ver você fazendo quando está nervosa, por favor, não fique apática agora...

Gina respirou profundamente várias vezes e por fim perguntou:

- Quem é ela?

Mia pensou que essa era a parte mais difícil, achou que Gina não perguntaria isso agora:

- Ela é uma modelo inglesa.

- Uma modelo? Mas como... Mia, você os apresentou? Eu não acredito que você apresentou a futura esposa de seu irmão para ele, não acredito que foi você... – Gina levantou-se do chão e começou a caminhar para a casa, apressada já com uma idéia despertando em sua cabeça.

- Me desculpe Gin, eu não sabia que ele iria pedi-la em casamento. Você sabe que meu irmão depois que se mudou da fazenda, transformou-se num Casanova, na minha cabeça ela iria ser somente mais uma!

- Droga, droga! Eu sei Mia, que você não tem culpa, mas puxa vida, uma modelo... Mia, estou indo para Dallas.

- O que? Você não pode vir para cá agora, Gina, não agora.

- Por que não?

- Porque você não ouviu nada do que eu disse... Agora é tarde demais. Por que você não veio antes quando tinha uma chance de conquistá-lo? Agora é tarde...

- Não, não é tarde demais, agora é a hora certa, já tenho 20 anos, já sou uma mulher, já estou quase me formando, ele não me verá mais como uma irmãzinha.

- Gin, você não está entendendo, ele a trouxe com ele da Inglaterra, eles já estão morando juntos. Ela trouxe uma infinidade de malas...

- Oh, Deus, eu vou desmaiar... – Gin encostou-se em uma árvore.

- Não, Gin, você não vai desmaiar, você não é uma mulher que desmaia, você sabe disso. Nossa, quando o assunto é meu irmão, você realmente fica irreconhecível.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou desmaiar, eu vou para Dallas e vou destruir um relacionamento, é, é isso!

- Gin, por favor, ele é meu irmão, não posso dessa vez ficar do seu lado.

- Você gosta dela, não é Mia?

- Acho que sim, não sei ainda, mas isso não tem nada a ver com ela, tem a ver com você e Harry, eu não quero que nenhum dos dois sofra. E se ele realmente gostar dela, Gin?

- Eu posso fazer seu irmão mais feliz que qualquer mulher no mundo, isso não basta para você?

- Pare por um momento e se escute! Você acha mesmo que este sentimento que você nutre por Harry, é saudável? Eu tenho quase certeza que não!

- Mia...

- Não, Gin, tente lembrar-se, você se negou a amar outra pessoa, não deixou nunca ninguém realmente se aproximar. Você ficou com quantos caras na faculdade nesses dois anos? Dois. E por quanto tempo, nem uma semana cada um. Deus, Gin, quantas mulheres de sua idade que nós conhecemos que ainda é virgem e espera por seu príncipe encantando? Eu respondo, você não precisa se preocupar. Sem ser você, nenhuma!

- Mia, eu já lhe falei milhares de vezes a mesma coisa, mas vou tentar ser paciente e dizer-lhe novamente: Eu amo Harry, não sei por que, não sei por que durou tanto, se nem ao menos o vejo para alimentar esse amor, eu sei que parece maluquice, mas... eu o adoro e algo me diz que ele também me ama, somente nega essa amor por achar proibido. E nenhum cara conseguiu me tocar como Harry...

- Claro! Você não deixou...

- Não estou falando desse jeito, sua pervertida!

- Eu sei, somente estava tentando desanuviar. – Mia respirou profundamente e perguntou – tudo bem. Quando você vem?

- Agora! Assim que entrar em casa, mandarei o piloto preparar o helicóptero, estarei aí no máximo em três horas. Pegarei um táxi e a encontro em seu ateliê. E Mia não conte para Harry que estou indo, quero fazer uma surpresa, OK?

- Gin, a cidade está uma loucura e sei como você se sente em cidades grandes, eu pedirei para alguém pegá-la. E não contarei a Harry, apesar de não gostar disso.

- Mas você não estará omitindo nem mentindo, ele nem sabe que estarei indo, não fará nenhuma pergunta a respeito.

- É acho que você está certa, agora vou desligar, tenho milhares de coisas para resolver da loja hoje. Beijo, te vejo mais tarde, então. Tchau!

- Tchau, Mia.

Mia desligou o telefone e ligou para seu motorista:

- Gómez?

- Sim, _señorita _Mia, já estou saindo para ir apanha-la.

- Ah, sim, obrigada. Você terá serviço mais ou menos daqui umas três horas?

- Que eu saiba, não, _señorita_. Seu irmão gosta de dirigir seu próprio carro, portanto estarei livre o restante _del_ dia.

- Ótimo, você poderia então, buscar a Srta. Weasley no heliporto no centro da cidade e leva-la até meu ateliê?

- Será um prazer, _señorita_.

- Obrigada, e Gómez, gostaria que caso você viesse a conversar com meu irmão não mencionasse esse servicinho extra.

- Pois não, _señorita_.

- Obrigada, Gómez e até mais tarde.

- De nada, señorita.

Mia desligou o telefone e se dirigiu ao banheiro para começar seu dia.

**[NA]**

Oii

Siim eu estou postando rápido

Kospkdsokd

YukiYuri – Sim o livro tem o mesmo nome, vai ser mais fácil achar ele como literatura erótica ;) Autora:Andréia Patricia Morangoni

Até mais


	4. Chapter 4

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS **

Gina correu e entrou pela porta da cozinha, apesar de não querer encontrar ninguém, encontrou a Sra. Mavis, juntamente com Maria preparando um café da manhã reforçado para os convidados. Como ela ainda não as havia visto, cumprimentou:

- Bom dia, Mavis, Maria.

- Bom dia, Gina.

A Sra. Mavis trabalhava para os Weasley desde que Gina nascera e percebeu que havia algo errado com a menina. Discretamente pediu que Maria saísse, enquanto Gina ligava para o ramal do piloto para avisá-lo da viagem.

- Algo errado, Gina?

- Não, Nana – o apelido carinhoso que Gina a chamava desde pequena, Gina pos um biscoito na boca – somente vou ver Mia, voltei da faculdade e ainda não nos vimos, estou com saudades...

- Humm, sei...

Gina olhou-a sem entender a ironia.

- E você pelo jeito não vai cumprimentar seus tios e nem falar para seus pais que você está indo viajar? – como os Pottert eram amigos antigos, Gina os chamava de tios, apesar de não terem parentesco algum.

- Não para as duas perguntas. – ela foi se levantando, pois não queria dar mais explicações para a mulher que a conhecia tão bem, como sua própria mãe.

- Sente-se, mocinha! Agora você vai me dizer que essa sua ida repentina para a cidade, um lugar que você evita como a peste, não tem nada a ver com uma notícia que ouvi lá na sala.

Ah, droga - pensou Gina.

- Que notícia? Acabei de entrar, não sei do que você está falando.

- Ah, não sabe? Pois bem, eu nunca vi a Sra. Lily tão feliz, agora que Harry, até que enfim, encontrou sua cara metade.

Gina se segurou para dizer com todas as letras que aquela mulher não poderia ser a cara metade de Harry e se entregar fácil, fácil para sua eterna babá.

- Ah, Harry vai se casar? Que bom. Cumprimente tia Lily e Tio James por mim.

- Eu não sei com quem você pensa que está falando, menina, mas acho que você me subestima.

- Nana... – Gin estava com pressa e não queria mais um sermão, já bastava o da Mia, mesmo tendo quase certeza que Nana não sabia de seu amor por Harry, ou sabia?

- Sente-se, só levarei um minutinho – Gina sentou-se novamente e pensou que se não fosse sua paixão pelos cavalos, deveria ter se mudado da casa dos pais a tempos.

- Bem, menina, agora que você já está bem grandinha para entender o que vou dizer aí vai: eu vejo você correndo atrás desse rapaz desde quando você usava fraldas e vejo, ou via, o mesmo rapaz se dobrando de atenções para uma menina que na idade dele, ele deveria no mínimo ignorar. E todo mundo achando lindo o amor fraternal entre os dois. Só que eu vou dizer uma coisa: somente quem é cego para não enxergar que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, digo como homem e mulher...

Cada frase que Nana terminava Gin arregalava mais os olhos.

- E digo mais, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ninguém foge como Harry fugiu de você, caso você não significasse nada para ele – Nana se aproximou de Gin e pegou as mãos da menina e continuou – só espero que você não tenha demorado demais para lutar por ele, criança – beijou a testa de Gin e disse – agora vá, eu falarei para seus pais que você partiu depois que o helicóptero estiver no ar.

Gina ficou sem palavras, sua Nana era realmente maravilhosa. Deu um abraço apertado nela e saiu da cozinha com suas esperanças renovadas, graças às observações valiosas de sua babá.

Gina tomou um banho rápido, escovou os cabelos molhados sem secá-los e foi para o closet fazer sua mala e se vestir para a batalha de sua vida. Ela era uma mulher da fazenda, apesar de seu guarda-roupa ter vestidos de festas e roupas refinadas, na sua maioria era jeans, blusinhas das mais variadas, camisas, botas e chapéus. Claro que não eram peças baratas, tudo fora comprado nas melhores e mais caras lojas de Dallas, mas mesmo assim, quando Gin foi arrumar sua mala, foi a primeira vez em sua vida que sentiu vontade de ter um outro estilo, pois afinal iria guerrear como uma _top model_.

Jogando mais uma calça jeans na mala, Gin espantou estes pensamentos, afinal, Harry a conhecia a vida inteira e se fosse para ser seu a amaria como ela era, não como poderia ser.

Com esse pensamento fechou a mala já pronta. E foi procurar algo para vestir por cima de seu conjunto branco rendado da Victoria's Secret. Decidiu por uma calça jeans escura, com pequenas rosas brancas bordadas na cintura baixa, uma regata de cotton lycra branca, que mal chegava ao cós da calça deixando a amostra seu piercing de diamante, uma das loucuras da faculdade, no umbigo, uma bota de couro preta toda trabalhada que custara uma fortuna e seu chapéu Stetson predileto. Ajeitando o chapéu branco sobre seus cachos ruivos, ela se olhou de corpo inteiro no imenso espelho e aprovou sua aparência. Caso tivesse um confronto com a futura ex-esposa de Harry, quando chegasse ao apartamento de Mia, que ficava um andar abaixo da cobertura dele, ela estaria à altura para enfrentar a fera.

Passou um batom cor de boca nos lábios, pegou a mala e se dirigiu aos fundos da propriedade, onde ficava o helicóptero do pai.

- Bom dia, Terrence. Lindo dia para voar, não?

Pegando a mala da mão de Gin e ajudando a subir, respondeu:

- Bom dia, srta. Gina. Lindo mesmo, chegaremos a Dallas sem problemas.

- Obrigada, Terrence. – falou Gin se ajeitando no banco e colocando o cinto de segurança.

Não passou despercebido a ela, o olhar desejoso, porém discreto do novo piloto, ela estava acostumada a isso. Impossível não estar, ela ganhara muitos títulos de beleza em sua vida estudantil. Além, de acordo com Mia, ter destruído inúmeros corações e não fosse seu jeito simples, até debochado de viver e tratar as pessoas, ela tinha certeza que hoje seria uma garota odiada em seu meio, mas não era assim, as pessoas realmente gostavam dela. O que há incomodava um pouco era ela ter que provar mais do que as outras mulheres, que além de beleza, ela tinha também um cérebro.

*Linha Aqui*

Kaopskapos

Oie

Tudo bem?

*Eu sei que ngm vai responder essa pergunta*

Então, até mais.


	5. Chapter 5

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO **

- Minha nossa, Janice, eu não posso ficar fora um dia que tudo vira um caos? Perguntou Harry, apertando os olhos em um sinal de cansaço. Esse era um gesto que acompanhava Harry desde criança, quem o conhecia bem, sabia que quando ele fazia esse gesto algo o preocupava.

- Parece que sim, Sr. Potter – respondeu Janice Smith, secretária anteriormente de pai de Harry e agora dele.

- Pode ir, Janice, termine de enviar os e-mails e, por favor, não quero ser incomodado por ninguém, anote os recados que entrarei em contato após o almoço, sim?

- Pois não.

Janice levantou-se e saiu do escritório deixando Harry concentrado no trabalho, havia ficado fora apenas três dias, mas parecia um século. Estava lendo um esboço de um contrato, quando o telefone tocou. Ele tentou ignorar, mas quem consegue ignorar um telefone tocando?

Ele não falara para Janice que não queria ser interrompido, que droga! – pensou antes de atender nervoso:

- Janice, eu não...

- Me desculpe, senhor, mas é... sua noiva, como não sei se sua ordem a incluía decide perguntar-lhe.

Repetindo seu gesto costumeiro, apertou os olhos, pensando:

"Deus, o que será que ela quer! Onde estava com a cabeça pedindo-a em casamento e trazendo-a para cá?"

- Pode passar, Janice.

Depois de um click característico, a voz melodiosa, com aquele sotaque inglês que a princípio fascinara Harry, soou:

- Olá, querido, me desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo, somente gostaria de saber se você poderá almoçar comigo?

- Olá, Linda. Desculpe-me, mas almoçarei aqui mesmo no escritório – Harry estava se controlando e manter a voz doce, quando na verdade, sua vontade era simplesmente responder um sonoro não, mas tinha que se lembrar a todo instante que ela fora escolha dele, ela não tinha culpa se era somente mais um negócio para Harry.

- Então, tudo bem, eu arrumo algo para fazer, bom trabalho querido.

- Linda, eu... – ah, nossa como ela era compreensiva, compreensiva demais para seu gosto, pensou Harry – vamos fazer o seguinte, mandarei Gómez buscá-la para almoçarmos juntos, OK?

- Ah, amor, obrigada, tem certeza que não atrapalharei?

Ah, Deus essa mulher era um tédio, pensou Harry. A vida inteira ele vivera com mulheres fortes, de repente escolhera para esposa uma meiga e dependente.

- Não, querida, não atrapalhará.

- Então, estamos combinados. Sinto tanto sua falta querido, desculpe-me se insisto em estar com você.

_Ah, eu acho que vou vomitar._

- Também sinto sua falta – disse Harry automaticamente. – Gómez passará para pegá-la daqui mais ou menos duas horas e meia, tudo bem?

- Estarei esperando. Um beijo, até daqui a pouco.

- Outro, Linda.

Desligando o telefone Harry sentiu-se mal, apesar de já ter mentindo muitas vezes para outras mulheres, fingir esse sentimento que não existia para Linda era a pior das tarefas, mas era preciso.

Estava com 35 anos, quase trinta e seis, precisava constituir uma família. Uma de suas paixões eram as crianças, queria filhos, muitos, de preferência e sua família tradicionalista, ficaria chocada com a idéia de Harry ter filhos e não ter uma esposa.

Quando ele fora apresentado a Linda por sua irmã, ele viu nela uma boa candidata. Ela era linda, elegante, refinada, discreta, educada, daria uma ótima esposa para alguém na posição dele e tinha certeza que seria uma excelente mãe. Apesar de ela ser dependente, sem vigor e melosa demais.

Como de costume, apesar de já vislumbrá-la como uma possível candidata a esposa, conseguira levá-la para cama, sem muito esforço. Ele tinha esse dom, aprimorado com eficácia nos últimos 5 anos de caça. Sabia apertar os botões certos, no momento certo e as mulheres achavam que a idéia de fazerem amor, amor não, sexo, era delas. Claro, que sua aparência e seu status de solteiro milionário ajudavam muito, mas não podia descartar suas habilidades de conquista.

E o que mais o atraíra em Linda, foi sua falta completa de habilidades na cama e seu quase desinteresse pelo assunto. Todas as vezes que eles haviam transado e foram poucas e mais do que suficientes para Harry, ele havia dado o primeiro passo, como se ela esperasse pacientemente a vontade dele se manifestar, não tendo assim necessidades próprias.

Não que ela fosse de todo mal, mas parecia estar o tempo todo se controlando, sem se soltar e quando ele pedira para ela relaxar, se deixar levar, ela dissera que nunca havia estado tão relaxada em toda sua vida, que não conhecera um amante mais fabuloso ou habilidoso. Por sua experiência com mulheres e ele já tivera muitas, ela realmente alcançava o clímax, mas era de uma forma tão discreta, silenciosa e calma que ele chegara a ficar frustrado e toda aquela imobilidade, quase, bem, quase o fizera falhar. E por mais incrível que possa parecer, esse foi o ponto alto para pedi-la em casamento, sabia que daí não nasceria uma grande paixão, apesar de ela ter outras qualidades para fazer um homem se apaixonar, Harry sabia que ele não seria fisgado, então poderia sair do relacionamento intacto, sem se machucar, caso fosse necessário, no futuro, um divórcio. Para ele esse casamento não passava de mais um contrato a ser assinado.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, ele pediu para Janice ligar para Gómez para buscar Linda na hora combinada. Passado alguns minutos, Janice ligou de volta dizendo que Gómez já tinha um compromisso com a irmã dele para o almoço. E perguntou se poderia mandar outro motorista no lugar. Harry concordou e voltou ao trabalho, mas o pensamento que tinha algo mais, no simples pedido da irmã o estava incomodando. Passado mais de uma hora, Harry mesmo trabalhando com afinco para por as coisas em ordem, sentia como se algo o estivesse oprimindo, mas o que poderia haver de errado em a irmã usar o motorista para o almoço: nada! Mas ele sabia que tinha algo errado, e quando seu cérebro lhe dava esse tipo de aviso era melhor não ignorar e resolveu ligar para a irmã e perguntar.

Discou o número de Mia e ficou esperando alguém atender.

- Maison Potter, bom dia?

- Olá, Marcy, gostaria de falar com minha irmã, por favor.

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter, ela está atendendo uma cliente, mas acho que poderá falar com o senhor.

- Obrigado.

Harry ficou aguardando e ouviu a voz da irmã.

- Estou ocupadíssima, Harry, tenho apenas um minuto.

Harry e Mia tinham um relacionamento excelente que os permitia ser sinceros e sem rodeios um com o outro, Harry foi direto ao assunto:

- Para que você precisa dos serviços de Gómez na hora do almoço? O que você está aprontando, querendo impressionar alguém?

Mia normalmente usava sua posição, ou as mordomias que disponha quando queria impressionar um novo namorado, que era quase sempre. Apesar que nos últimos meses, Harry não a havia visto com ninguém.

Sem nem ao menos pensar o que estava falando, pois não tinha o habito de mentir, principalmente para o irmão, disse sorrindo:

- Não, não tenho ninguém _novo_ para impressionar, Gómez irá buscar uma amiga no heli... – ah, droga, pensou Mia, agora já falei.

- Mia você não mente muito bem – isso era estranho, não era? Ele sabia que tinha algo mais e jogou – se tem uma amiga sua vindo para a cidade de helicóptero e você precisa dos serviços de Gómez, por que não usar o heliporto daqui do prédio? Facilitaria muito a vida de meus empregados.

Que adiantaria tentar inventar uma mentira agora. _Gin me perdoe_:

- Harry, Gina está vindo para Dallas. E ficará comigo por uns dias.

Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, tal a contração no músculo.

_Gina, Gin, Giny._


	6. Chapter 6

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Mia percebeu o silêncio prolongado do irmão e por um instante pensou que talvez Gina não fosse tão louca como ela pensava:

- Harry? Você ainda está aí?

Harry respirou fundo e tentou manter a voz o mais natural possível:

- Então, Gina resolveu sair um pouco do haras? Bom para ela. E para que todo esse segredo, ela poderia muito bem usar o heliporto daqui, por que usar o do centro da cidade?

- Eu não sei – já tinha estragado tudo, mas não iria contar que Gin pedira segredo sobre sua vinda.

- Tudo bem – Harry tentava manter sua voz calma, controlada e sem perceber soltou – eu almoçarei com Linda hoje, gostaria muito que Gina a conhecesse, vamos almoçar juntos?

_O que eu estou fazendo? – _pensou Harry _- Almoçar com Gina?_

- É, acho que tudo bem. Mas creio que Gina já saiu de lá.

Gina vai me matar, pensou Mia.

- Não há problema, mandarei avisá-la do almoço e para o piloto pousar aqui, então passarei no ateliê para pegá-la, tudo certo, Mia?

- Acho que sim – pensou Mia, achando que não estava nada certo.

Harry pediu a Janice para entrar em contato com o helicóptero e mudar sua rota. Feito isso Harry sabia que não conseguiria voltar ao trabalho, levantou-se e foi até a janela panorâmica olhar a cidade.

O edifício de escritórios tinha sido idéia dele. O pai tinha um pequeno prédio com seus escritórios que cobria uma área boa no centro empresarial de Dallas, então Harry dera a idéia de derrubarem o antigo prédio e construírem um edifício comercial alto e moderno que abrigaria também outras empresas, que comprariam o espaço ou alugariam dando um lucro significativo a Potter. O pai concordou e hoje eles tinham esse escritório que ocupava os dois últimos andares do edifício com uma vista magnífica de toda a cidade e ainda alugavam o restante dos andares a grandes empresas que pagavam muito bem para estarem instaladas com elegância e excelente localização.

Mas Harry não estava pensando no lucro e nem ao menos enxergava a paisagem. Ele estava pensando em Gina.

Quando tudo mudara, quando Gina deixou de ser sua quase irmãzinha para virar sua obsessão proibida.

Ele lembrava-se do dia que vira Gina pela primeira vez, ela tinha cinco dias de vida, sua irmã já estava com seis meses na época. Ele considerou-se um garoto de sorte, que agora ele não tinha somente uma irmã, mas duas. E ela era linda, um bebê gorducho, todo rosado, com imensos olhos azuis, sem cabelo.

Harry cuidara dela, realmente como a um irmão mais velho, assim como ele fazia com Mia, apesar de Mia sempre reclamar que ele era mais paciente, atencioso com Gin. Harry não achava isso, sabia que tratava as duas igualmente e que Mia apenas tinha ciúmes.

E ele via suas irmãs crescendo, Mia tornando-se uma menina bonita, mas desengonçada, ela era travessa, exigente, mimada, enquanto Gina era independente, determinada, amorosa, espontânea e cada dia mais linda.

Harry não entendia na época, por que às vezes, sentia um ciúme quase incontrolável de Gina e o mesmo não acontecia com Mia. Hoje ele sabia a resposta.

Lembrou-se de quando ele estava para ir para faculdade, Gina havia ficado na casa para dormir junto com a sua irmã. Ela acordara no meio da noite aos prantos, tanto ele como os pais dispararam para o quarto para ver o que houvera. Já na época ela não quis ninguém a consolá-la a não ser ele. Naquele dia Harry havia levado a namoradinha da época para o jantar de despedida que a mãe preparara e Gin mesmo com tão pouca idade, dissera que o via indo embora com a moça que estava no jantar e não voltava mais para brincar com ela. Harry a consolara e a fizera dormir novamente. Depois desse dia, inconscientemente, Harry nunca mais levara mais nenhuma namorada para casa.

Lembrava-se da alegria da família quando ele voltava para passar as férias em casa e lembrava-se do sorriso luminoso que recebia daquela pequena menina.

Lembrou-se que mais ou menos aos doze anos, Gina mudara com ele, ficando um pouco retraída com sua presença, quase envergonhada, na época ele já terminara as duas faculdades e voltara a residir na fazenda e ajudava o pai com os negócios. E não entendia como aquela menina que sempre fora sua sombra, agora mal conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos quando se falavam e mais uma vez ele não entendeu os sinais.

Mas nada o preparou para o décimo quinto aniversário de Gina.

Todos os convidados a esperavam aparecer no salão de festas da casa dos Weasley, quando a porta dupla foi aberta e Gina entrou de braço dado com o pai. Foi como se Harry a visse pela primeira vez. Gina usava um vestido tomara que caia coral, com um corpete que se ajustava perfeitamente a seu corpo, a saia era como um sino, que quando andava balançava graciosamente. Havia luvas até seus cotovelos da cor do vestido. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque elaborado e ela trazia discretos brincos de diamantes e uma pequena tiara, também de diamantes.

Ele jamais esquecera aquela imagem. Apesar dele repetir mentalmente que ela estava somente com quinze anos, o desejo que sentiu por aquela pequena mulher o apavorou e todos os momentos vividos com Gina ao longo dos quinze anos da garota passaram como um filme em sua mente naquele instante de contemplação, mostrando que ele realmente a tratara com predileção, como se a estivesse guardando, para um futuro com ele.

Ele ficara transtornado, sentia-se como um adolescente com sua primeira paixão, mas ele já era um homem de 30 anos, considerado como a um irmão para Gina, era respeitado e amado pelos pais dela.

Ele tentara, mas não conseguira. Aonde Gina ia, ele a observava.

Começara a beber. Ele nem se lembrava da última vez que havia bebido além da conta, mas ele necessitava esquecer, necessitava limpar sua mente das imagens de Gina. Começava a se sentir como um pedófilo, um homem sem moral, sem escrúpulos.

Depois de várias horas e vários copos de champagne, whisky, coquetéis e mais alguma coisa que ele nem se lembrava, Gina veio com aquele pedido absurdo para ensiná-la a beijar. Sua primeira reação foi querer procurar aquele tal de Simas e mandá-lo para casa, mas antes dar-lhe uns bons socos na cara. Ele tentou controlar-se, ele tentou negar de todas as formas, mas a bebida e talvez a sua falta de decoro, o empurrou para os braços, para os beijos de Gina.

E em seus 30 anos, ele não havia beijado boca mais doce, nem sentindo tanta necessidade de ter alguém como ele sentira naquela noite e acabou se descontrolando por completo. Ele ainda lembrava-se do cheiro dos cabelos, da pele de Gina. Deus, ela não podia ter somente quinze anos, pois já era perfeita para o amor. E quando ele acordou daquele sonho, seus pesadelos começaram.

Ele nunca se sentira tão baixo, tão sujo em toda sua vida! E ela dizia sem parar que o amava, que ela não era uma criança, que não era sua irmã.

Céus, como ele a magoara! Ele vira isso em seus olhos, ele sentira em suas palavras. Mesmo sabendo que o que fizera era mais que errado, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em ter mais e mais. Então, ele fugira dali, antes de cometer outro desatino. Precisava ficar longe de Gina, claro que a bebida o transformara, primeiro, num homem corajoso que corria riscos, que aceitava os desafios, depois num covarde, que deixou uma menina de quinze anos, que ele amava mais que tudo, sozinha, para enfrentar além da desilusão, os convidados, os pais, as perguntas. Mas ele tinha medo dele, não sabia mais quem era, no que se transformara, então ele fugiu e continuou fugindo por cinco anos. Longos cinco anos.

Ele tentou vê-la outras vezes, três para ser exato, mas cada vez que a via ele se lembrava do ocorrido e, ao invés, de sentir-se envergonhado, ele a desejava. Ele lembrava-se do cheiro dela em seus dedos que o acompanhou por toda aquela noite e se transformava em um animal, somente instintos e então ele corria, fugia. Mesmo por telefone, ele sentia aquele desejo e se odiava cada vez mais por isso.

_Eu me sentia desprezível._

Mia tentou conversar com ele, mas ele não queria escutar, ele não precisava de sermões, sua consciência já o castigava o suficiente.

Então, ele se transformara num conquistador, saía com todas as mulheres que podia e por tantas vezes era a imagem de Gina que vinha a sua mente. Tentara encontrar em todas; a mulher de sua vida, mas parecia que nenhuma estava à altura.

Ele sabia que, se se mantivesse a distância, Gina iria esquecê-lo, então se mudou do haras e depois das tentativas frustradas de tentar estar perto dela, sem desejá-la, ele decidiu que não poderia mais vê-la, isso seria bom para ele e melhor para ela e foi o que fez.

Ele sentia que caso, no futuro, ele decidisse assumir esse desejo, pois sabia que era somente luxúria, estaria decepcionando, embaraçando pessoas que ele amava demais, seus pais, os pais de Gina, Mia e a própria Gina. E ele não poderia viver com o desapontamento, ou até o ódio que surgiria para com ele.

Agora fazia um pouco mais de três anos que não a via. Tinha poucas notícias dela, pois não queria saber e na maioria do tempo Gina não existia. Mas bastou ouvir seu nome e saber que em menos de duas horas ela estaria na sua frente, que sua mente viajou e virou um turbilhão de emoções. Mexeu com ele, mais do que gostaria. Mas tinha que se sentir protegido. Com certeza, Gina já o havia esquecido e ele estava noivo, noivo de uma mulher lindíssima, parecia seguro, agora, revê-la. E precisava de segurança, controle


	7. Chapter 7

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Gina se sentia no meio de um vendaval, sua cabeça girava. Ela sentia ódio de Mia, por ter contado a Harry que ela estava a caminho. Sentia que ainda não estava preparada para vê-lo, mesmo depois de cinco anos se preparando para este momento. Mas mesmo assim, quando o piloto perguntou se poderia mudar a rota, ela concordara. Pois bem, estava indo direto na direção de Harry.

Bem, se fosse para começar a guerra, que começasse o mais rápido possível!

Não, mas ela nem conhecia sua oponente, como ela poderia agir, se não sabia com que armas lutar? Que seu amor a ajudasse, era só o que poderia desejar.

Gómez foi buscar Linda na hora marcada. Ela chegou estonteante, em um vestido creme de um tecido leve, que a deixava quase etérea, sua pele alva e sem manchas parecia brilhar. Usava sandálias altas, também na cor creme, mostrava os pés delicados.

Enquanto a observava, Harry pensou:

Fiz uma excelente escolha, ela realmente é belíssima.

Linda aproximou-se de Harry e pegando ambas as mãos dele, deu-lhe dois beijos, um em cada face, dizendo:

- Que bom vê-lo, amor, já estava com saudades.

Enquanto Harry a encaminhava até o confortável sofá de couro marrom, pensava consigo: Como uma mulher podia dizer estar com tantas saudades de seu noivo e lhe encontrar com tamanha frieza de ações?

Quando se sentaram, Harry disse:

- Bom vê-la também, Linda. Espero que você não se importe, mas almoçaremos com minha irmã e uma amiga de infância.

- Claro que não, adoro sua irmã. E quem é essa amiga de infância? – vendo a relutância de Harry em responder, completou divertida – não, não me diga, é aquele tipo de amiga que você não vê a um bom tempo e que quando eram crianças, você puxava suas tranças, rindo de suas sardas e aparelho dental e para minha grande agonia, ela se transformou no sonho de todo homem e hoje vou perdê-lo, acertei?

Sem pensar, Harry respondeu quase ríspido:

- Gina nunca usou aparelho, ou tranças ou teve sardas, ela sempre foi... – _maravilhosa, perfeita_ – bonita e eu nunca fui um garoto que atormentasse crianças mais novas, muito menos por sua aparência.

- Desculpe-me, amor, estava apenas brincando – disse Linda quase num sussurro – desculpe-me foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, afinal nem ao menos conheço sua amiga e jamais pensei que você pudesse ter sido cruel quando menor.

Mas por dentro, Linda desconfiou da reação apaixonada de Harry, havia algo mais nessa história, teria que ficar de olhos abertos.

Harry apertou os olhos com os dedos, como era seu costume e disse o mais controlado que pôde:

- Desculpe-me também, Linda – e com um velho clichê, continuou – estou estressado com o trabalho.

- Tudo bem...

Ela iria completar a frase quando o interfone tocou e a voz de Janice soou:

- Sr. Potter, o helicóptero pousou.

Harry sentiu suas pernas bambearem, ele não tinha certeza que teria forças para ficar de pé, levantou-se mesmo sentindo todo seu corpo tremer, apertando o botão do interfone, disse:

- Obrigada, Janice, quando a Srta. Weasley chegar, pode encaminhá-la a meu escritório sem anunciá-la.

- Sim, senhor.

Oh, Deus, ele precisava lembrar que era um homem de 35 anos de idade.

Um homem criado numa fazenda. Um _cowboy_ durão.

Um empresário de sucesso.

Noivo. E que sua noiva estava ali, a seu lado.

Harry não sabia há quanto tempo não tinha uma reação como aquela. Os joelhos bambos, uma leve náusea, um formigamento no estômago, sem saber se a esperava de pé, ou sentado, se segurava à mão de Linda, ou passava os braços sobre seus ombros.

Porra, homem, controle-se!

Decidiu por sentar-se ao lado de Linda como estavam anteriormente.

Quando o helicóptero estava pousando, o medo tomou conta de Gina. Ela não se sentia mais tão decidida, queria pedir para o piloto dar meia volta e levá-la para casa, onde estaria segura... E onde ficaria somente com seus sonhos de amor e... ficaria sem Harry.

Precisava se controlar e pensava:

"Eu sou uma mulher forte, não, não posso vomitar agora. Ah, Deus estou tendo vertigem. Não! Como disse Mia, não sou uma mulher que desmaia."

Nem ao menos notou que já estavam no alto do prédio, com o piloto já desligando a máquina. Gina grudou no assento, com as duas mãos, quando o piloto ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a descer do helicóptero. Ela reparou que sua mala já estava ao lado dele.

Terrence a olhava com curiosidade, ela estava branca, agarrada ao assento, será que ela tivera medo do pouso, mas fora tão sossegado, bem ela era sua patroa, tinha que ajudá-la a sair dali.

- Srta. Weasley, dê sua mão, venha vou ajudá-la a descer. Olha, já estamos no solo, não há mais nada a temer.

A voz calma de Terrence trouxe Gina de volta do mundo dos devaneios, ela respirou fundo várias vezes e conseguiu que o enjôo passasse, ele não podia imaginar que o que, agora, ela mais temia, era o fato de estarem no solo. Pegando a mão do piloto que estava estendida, Gina desceu e suas pernas bambearam levemente. Respirou mais uma vez e decidida, ajeitou o chapéu melhor na cabeça, empinou o queixo e encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou devagar.

Encaminharam-se para a escada que os levaria para dentro do prédio, Terrence carregando sua mala. Desceram as escadas, entraram num corredor luxuoso contendo em uma das paredes um grande espelho, Gina olhou-se e aprovou o que viu, apesar de estar um pouco pálida, estava ao mesmo tempo com um brilho radiante nos olhos.

Ela veria Harry! Deus, que saudade!

Gina nunca havia estado nos novos escritórios das empresas Pottert e sentiu-se orgulhosa por saber que parte daquilo tudo fora obra de Harry. Quando estava quase chegando ao escritório da presidência do grupo Pottert, indicado por placas em bronze no corredor, Gina dirigindo-se a Terrence disse:

- Obrigada, Terrence – pegou sua mala da mão do rapaz e tirando algum dinheiro da bolsa, continuou – coma algo num lugar decente e depois você pode voltar para o haras, certo?

- OK, senhorita e boa estada na cidade.

- Obrigada, Terrence.

Pegou também seu celular que estivera desligado durante o vôo e mal o havia ligado, ele tocou. Era o telefone de sua casa, com certeza era sua mãe. Achou melhor atender e parou:

- Olá, mamãe.

- Você me atende com um "olá, mamãe"? – Molly Weasley não era uma mulher que gostava de subterfúgios, sempre gostara de sinceridade e um pouco de disciplina, já que com Gina, não adiantaria tentar ser mais que um "pouco".

Gina então, usou de sua melhor arma, respondeu todas as perguntas da mãe, que ela ainda não formulara, mas viriam:

- Sim, mamãe, estou em Dallas. Estava com saudade de Mia e vim vê-la. Não, eu não sou irresponsável, só achei que não precisava me explicar, já que vim ver uma amiga e estarei na casa dela, protegida, sã e salva. E me desculpe por não tê-la avisado antes de sair, por não ter cumprimentado Tio James e Tia Lily. Volto em no máximo em uma semana.

- Ah, garota, você sempre foi quase insuportável, insuportável e muito inteligente, mas dessa vez, a quem você está querendo enganar a mim ou a você? Creio, que já tenho a resposta para essa pergunta também. Está tentando enganar a mim.

- Mãe...

- Não, Gina me escute. Todos estes anos eu me mantive calada, sempre fingindo que não via, ouvia, mas eu acho que agora você passou um pouco dos limites. Por favor, filha, perca as esperanças, procure outra coisa que você queira e não consegue e dirija sua obsessão para este novo alvo. Ele está noivo, Santo Deus, o que você vai fazer, raptá-lo e levá-lo para uma ilha para ver se ele nota você?

Gina estava perplexa demais para dizer ou contestar alguma coisa. Será que seu amor por Harry, era assim tão explícito, ou ela somente não conseguira esconder sua paixão das mulheres que a haviam criado? Mesmo assim tentou dar uma de desentendida:

- Mãe, eu não sei do que a senhora está falando.

- Ah, não sabe? Então, eu como sua paciente mãe, irei explicar-lhe. Essa sua obsessão por um rapaz que é quinze anos mais velho que você, que sempre a tratou com um respeito fraternal e você confundiu seus sentimentos transformando-os numa paixão absurda de adolescente, só que agora você cresceu, tem que esquecer, não me envergonhe, Srta. Gina Weasley. Ele é e sempre foi um rapaz bom e íntegro para essa família, ele nunca a desrespeitou. Não o tente, Gina, deixe-o em paz.

Gina simplesmente se descontrolou, não bastava o fato que estava a poucos metros do homem que ela amava desde sempre e que não via há mais de três anos, a mãe tinha ainda que arruinar suas esperanças:

- Não o tente? Não o tente? Que tipo de mulher a senhora pensa que sou?

A mãe interrompeu:

- Uma mulher linda e desejável, que satisfaria e seduziria qualquer homem que quisesse, mas, filha, Harry não é para você...

- Por quê? Por que ele não serve para mim? – Gina não entendia as idéias absurdas de sua mãe.

- Ele já é um homem experiente, vivido. Se não fosse essa diferença de idade e o fato de os dois terem sido criados juntos como irmãos e claro, fechar os olhos para algumas coisas que ele andou fazendo nos últimos anos, eu teria muito orgulho de tê-lo como genro, mas eu gostaria que você tivesse um relacionamento com uma pessoa de sua idade.

- Mãe, o que está acontecendo com você? São somente quinze anos, ele não é nenhum sexagenário, hoje em dia essa diferença não é nada e droga, ele não é meu irmão.

- Isso tudo pode ser a mais pura verdade para você, filha, que foi para a faculdade e viu coisas novas, diferentes, mas nós continuamos morando num haras, numa cidade louca por escândalos, nossos amigos e contatos são pessoas retrógradas, eu não sei o que as pessoas iriam pensar e o que isso refletiria nos negócios de seu pai e de seu Tio James. As pessoas por mais que escondem, ainda vivem de aparências. E eu também não queria que as pessoas pensassem que você foi somente mais uma na lista de Harry, querida. Eu amo aquele rapaz, a família dele é como se fosse a minha e ele como homem pode até se dar ao luxo de cometer esses deslizes, mas eu não queria que você fosse um desses deslizes.

- Meu Deus, jamais imaginei que a senhora fosse tão antiquada. E que negócio é esse de lista, deslizes, Mia nunca comentou nada comigo que Harry tenha feito algo que desagradasse aos pais.

- Como eu falei antes, para um homem o comportamento de Harry é totalmente aceitável. Mas não queria que minha filha estivesse na lista das conquistas dele. Gina, nos últimos cinco anos, Harry conquistou e dispensou mais mulheres do que um homem pode ter em uma vida inteira. Bom para ele, aproveitou tudo que tinha que aproveitar e agora vai se casar. O que me deu sossego todos esses anos, foi que ele sempre lhe respeitou, tenho certeza que ele jamais faria isso com você, mas se você aparecer na frente dele, se jogando em seus braços, como sei que é o que você pretende, tenho medo que ele esqueça que é seu irmão e...

- Mãe, Harry, não é meu irmão! – Gina estava cansada dessa ladainha toda e saber que todos sabiam que Harry havia virado um Casanova, não era uma coisa que a agradasse de ouvir.

- Gina, volte já para casa. Ele está noivo, deixe-o casar com essa mulher.

- Não, mãe, não volto. Eu já estou bem crescidinha, você não acha? Eu quero, sempre quis Harry. Eu o amo mais do que você possa imaginar e sei que ele também tem sentimentos por mim.

- Ah, Gina jamais imaginei que estaria viva para ver esse dia, o dia que não tive orgulho de ser sua mãe.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Sra. Molly desligou o telefone. Gina estava indignada, ela sempre soube que sua mãe era melodramática, mas desta vez, a mulher superou todos os limites.

As pessoas realmente não a entendiam, seu amor por Harry, era totalmente compreensivo. Ele fora a primeira figura masculina que ela tivera contato sem ser seu pai, primeiro ela se impressionara com o menino que sabia fazer tudo, que a havia tratado com carinho e atenção. Era normal uma criança se apaixonar por seu ídolo de infância, a única diferença é que enquanto crescia, o sentimento, sem que ela esperasse ou se esforçasse, modificou-se e transformou-se em amor.

Pensando com mais clareza, Gina percebeu que talvez tenha idealizado demais esse amor, deixando-o crescer demais e como Mia dissera não dera chance para outro entrar, mas se daria mais uma chance, se dessa vez ela percebesse que Harry, não sentia nada por ela, amasse mesmo sua noiva, ela faria tudo para esquecê-lo e partiria para outra sem olhar para trás.

Sabia que seria difícil, amar Harry fora mais fácil, protegeu-a de outras desilusões, talvez tenha até sido isso, ela havia se protegido, para não sentir a dor que ela sentira no dia que se beijaram e depois ele fora embora, mas se não tentasse, se não o visse mais uma vez, jamais saberia a verdade, não é mesmo?

Gina pensou:

_Eu domo cavalos somente com palavras, esquecer um homem que não me quer será ainda mais fácil._ _E assim como eu sempre soube o que queria ser desde pequena, veterinária e encantadora de cavalos,_ _eu sei, eu tenho certeza: Harry também me quer._

E que com toda essa disposição Gina se encaminhou para os escritórios de Harry.

Como ela havia vindo por cima, ela não passou pela recepção que ficava em frente aos elevadores, somente passou por portas fechadas, outras abertas, onde ela via gente trabalhando, recebeu algumas olhadas indiscretas de alguns como já era o usual e outros não prestaram atenção a quem passava nos corredores. Quando chegou a frente de uma imponente porta de carvalho toda trabalhada sabia que chegara a seu destino. Mas não havia secretária ali. Deu uma batida de leve e entrou:

Entendeu o porquê de não haver uma secretária no corredor, ela entrou em uma elegante recepção, toda decorada com carpete alto marrom, sofás em couro creme, plantas espalhadas estrategicamente para agradar aos olhos e na frente de uma parede totalmente de vidro temperado que filtrava a luz do sol, deixando a sala clara, havia uma mesa de puro mogno, com uma mulher sentada, compenetrada em seu trabalho. Quando ela se levantou para recebê-la, Gina percebeu que ela era elegante e sua idade impossível de calcular, não poderia saber se a mulher tinha 40, 50 ou 60 anos de idade, ela falou com voz calma e eficiente:

- Você deve ser a Srta. Weasley, o Sr. Potter a espera, dê-me sua bagagem, pedirei a Gómez que a leve para o apartamento da Srta. Potter, onde ficará hospedada, correto?

- Sim, obrigada – disse Gina, mas achou que sua voz não sairia, o fato de somente uma porta a estar impedindo de ver Harry, fez desaparecer com todas as suas certezas e quase a fez recuar.

Mas sentiu suas pernas seguindo a secretária até uma porta idêntica à outra. A secretária abriu a porta e fez sinal para que entrasse. Gina hesitou somente por alguns segundos e entrou.

Gina não reparou na decoração dessa sala, a única coisa que viu foi o homem de sua vida, vindo em sua direção, mas ela não conseguiu se mexer, somente ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si.

Oh, minha nossa, como alguém podia ficar cada vez mais bonito, mais charmoso.

Harry estava vestido com um terno, feito com certeza sob medida, azul escuro, pois nenhum terno pronto se ajustaria tão bem em ombros tão largos e cintura estreita como a dele. A camisa era azul turquesa que deixava seus olhos dessa cor. A gravata era lisa de seda, também azul marinho.

Os cabelos estavam mais curtos do que ele costumava usar, com um corte moderno que parecia despenteados milimetricamente, para deixá-lo ainda mais sexy e não tinham mais aquelas mechas naturais feitas pelo sol e em suas têmporas já se via alguns fios prateados.

O intenso bronzeado de antes, adquirido pelo trabalho ao ar livre, não existia mais, agora que ele era um empresário da cidade, mas sua pele ainda não adquirira o tom pálido dos homens de escritório, continuava levemente dourada.

Seu rosto continuava confortavelmente o mesmo, lindo, marcante, somente algumas ruguinhas novas perto dos olhos.

Ah, os olhos...

Os olhos agora turquesa, por causa da camisa... E Gina viu naqueles olhos que o rapaz que ela amou havia mudado, havia ali amadurecimento, perspicácia, eficiência e malícia. O menino do campo, que ela vira também no homem de 30 anos, havia desaparecido. Mas Gina adorou esse novo homem, como ela adorara todas as mudanças que vira acontecendo em Harry em toda sua vida e também percebeu que esse homem, que deveria passar confiança e firmeza a seus clientes, concorrentes e empregados, tremia um pouco ao chegar perto dela, demonstrando claramente que ela o também abalava.

Ela ainda não havia se movido de perto da porta.

Harry levantou-se de um salto quando viu Gina adentrar em seu escritório e percebeu pelos anos que passara tão perto da menina e que o fez a conhecer tão bem, que Gina não caminharia até ele, ela estava paralisada, como a vira em poucas ocasiões, pois Gina dificilmente fraquejava. Caminhou lentamente até ela, para não se denunciar, pois parecia que suas pernas continham chumbo e ele não conseguiria se mexer, seu estômago estava contraído e a respiração suspensa.

Gina não mudara nada, mesmo assim mudara muito.

Deus como isso era contraditório!

Diante dele ainda via aquela menina que ele contemplara com 17 anos e a de 15 que estivera em seus braços, mas agora ela era uma mulher e que mulher! Suas curvas mais femininas do que nunca.

Ela também estava mais alta.

Suas pernas, moldadas naquele jeans justos, estavam mais torneadas do que antes. Quantas vezes Harry, não a viu cavalgando, conduzindo o cavalo somente com aquelas pernas deixando as rédeas soltas. Deus, o que aquelas pernas não fariam conduzindo um homem? Harry sentiu uma fisgada na virilha, precisava desviar os olhos daquelas pernas, mas isso não o ajudou. Parou na barriga lisa, com a cintura fina amostra e viu um pequeno diamante em seu umbigo.

O que essa mulher pretendia? Deixá-lo de quatro e fazê-lo implorar para tê-la em seus braços?

Ah, vou beijá-la, eu sei que vou, pensou Harry. Olhando a boca de Gina, aquela boca que ele sabia ser tão doce, agora mais amadurecida, talvez agora mais generosa, se isso fosse possível.

Seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, azuis como um dia claro de verão e o que ele viu ali, também o abalou, havia o amor e admiração, que ele já vira tantas vezes.

Mas ao se aproximar mais, se sentiu realmente rendido. O cheiro, o mesmo perfume, que o acompanhou durante esses cinco anos. O perfume que o levava para casa, que o arremetia para boas lembranças e também para inúmeros pesadelos, os quais, o fazia acordar suado e extremamente excitado. Que o fazia procurar desesperadamente a satisfação em outros braços, em outros corpos e parecia nunca ser o bastante.

E aquele perfume estava ali agora, não era nenhum perfume conhecido ou famoso, era simplesmente, o cheiro de Gina.

_Eu estou perdido!_

**======================================NA====================**

Oie

Comentem.

lol

Quase não to mandando neh?

=O

Obrigado ao povo qu esta lendo


	8. Chapter 8

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Gina não estava preparada para aproximação de Harry, achou que ele esperaria ela ir até ele, isso daria tempo para pensar como agir. Seu coração batia tão alto e tão descompassado que ela achou que teria um ataque cardíaco aos vinte anos.

Sua mente a mandou se controlar-se, tratá-lo a princípio com a distância que ele a vinha tratando todos estes anos, mas seu coração e seu corpo reagiram arrebatadoramente ao contrário.

Gina praticamente pulou para os braços de Harry, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e grudou seu rosto e seu corpo no dele, dizendo somente, quase num sussurro:

- Ah, Harry, que saudades...

Por alguns segundos Harry não teve qualquer reação. Só sentia aquele corpo magnífico junto ao seu, sentia o cheiro dos cabelos dela.

Que saudade daquele cheiro tão familiar!

Ouvir aquele sotaque cadenciado que parecia aos outros, tão bucólico, era música nos lábios de Gina e esqueceu-se que precisava mantê-la à distância, esqueceu-se que sua "noiva" estava no mesmo planeta, enlaçou Gina pela cintura e a apertou num abraço mais do que afetuoso.

Linda não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Ela já havia percebido, desde a hora que chegara, que Harry estava apreensivo, inquieto. Uma novidade para ela, pois achou que nada realmente abalasse aquele homem. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, o achara forte, decidido, sentira até um pouco de medo dele. Apesar de lhe mostrar um lado sedutor, galanteador, ela vira que era somente uma presa. Ele estava caçando. E ela, sem muito esforço, fora abatida. Difícil resistir um espécime como ele.

Ela já conseguira dispensar inúmeros homens que confundiam a sua profissão com a de prostituta, outros que realmente se achavam apaixonados, aficionados, mas nenhum a atingira como Harry. Com ele, ela se sentiu especial, única, como há muito tempo não se sentia e depois com o pedido de casamento, achou que também o atingira. Não que ela estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele, isso não, ela gostava dele. E gostava muito mais de seus milhões!

Ele era lindo e por mais que ela não gostasse de fazer amor, achava o contato físico entre homem e mulher desnecessário, sabia por experiência própria que ele era magnífico se tratando disso, já tivera algumas experiências nada satisfatórias, homens que só pensavam em si mesmo e esqueciam que estavam com outra pessoa ali e Harry se preocupara com seu prazer. E com suas despesas!

Sua carreira de modelo já estava no final, com 28 anos, as agências já não a chamavam para nada. Havia feito o desfile para Mia, pois a estilista achou que sua idade e elegância, atingiam exatamente seu público alvo, as mulheres mais maduras.

Não que ela aparentasse ter essa idade, mas agora tudo ficara mais difícil, manter sua beleza ficara mais caro e mais penoso. E bem, ela sempre tivera um fraco por coisas realmente finas e caras e suas finanças não iam nada bem. Todos pensavam que por ela ser uma modelo internacional, que desfilara com as melhores marcas, ela nadava em dinheiro, mas a realidade era outra, ela nunca fora uma top, ela somente fora mais uma, seus cachês não chegavam nem de longe comparados com Campbell, Budchen, Moss. E também ela não soube investir e agora estava quase à ruína e casar com Harry era sua saída triunfante da carreira. Iria ser esposa de um magnata do petróleo. O que mais ela poderia desejar?

Talvez que essa vaqueira magnífica não existisse, fosse um começo.

Ela não sabia que existiam mulheres que se podiam dar ao luxo de se vestir dessa forma, sem parecerem caracterizadas para uma feira pecuária. Sabia que em Dallas as pessoas gostavam deste estilo, mas não achou que uma mulher como Gina se vestiria assim e ainda por cima ficar estupenda. Ela não parecia deslocada, ela era perfeita. Perfeita demais para seu gosto. Uma amiga de infância. Uma mulher que qualquer homem gostaria de ter em sua cama, pelo menos uma vez, não uma vez, mas várias vezes. A contemplação pura e totalmente devotada que ela fizera em Harry a preocupara. Bom, Linda sabia que tinha uma concorrente e não uma qualquer, mas uma mulher linda e por sua experiência, completamente apaixonada por Harry. Agora que sabia o motivo da inquietação do noivo, ela ficara realmente apreensiva.

E Deus, quanto tempo os dois iam ficar assim, agarrados.

_Será que Harry esqueceu-se que estou aqui. É melhor agir._

Linda levantou-se e pigarreou para chamar a atenção. Gina abriu os olhos e então viu a bela mulher que estava em pé, próxima ao sofá.

Oh, vai ser um páreo duro, ela realmente é um show e elegante! Deus, um pau de virar tripa. Desde quando Harry gostava de mulheres sem carne? – pensou Gina, franzindo os olhos. - Talvez o vestido esconda alguma curva perdida, quem sabe?

Harry soltou-a lentamente, quando na verdade teve vontade de dar um salto para trás, quando ouviu Linda se manifestar para se fazer notar. Mas não daria essa mancada, se se afastasse dessa forma, iria atestar sua culpa. E ele não era culpado de nada, não é mesmo?

Ah, que mentira deslavada!

Como ele iria se virar, sem que Linda notasse sua ereção, porque ele havia ficado com uma tremenda ereção, dessas que doem. O jeito era torcer para que seu blazer a escondesse totalmente. E aparentando uma tranqüilidade que não tinha e da forma mais natural possível, pegou a mão de Gina entre as suas e a levou até Linda:

- Gina, essa é minha noiva, Linda NielHarry. Linda, Gina Weasley, a amiga que lhe mencionei.

As duas estenderam as mãos sem desviar os olhos uma da outra, dizendo "um prazer em conhecê-la" mais do que forçado.

A guerra estava oficialmente declarada.

Harry reparou que a cordialidade entre as duas não era real. Bem ele conhecia Gina muito bem, se ela ainda o quisesse, ele estaria mais que perdido, porque ela lutaria com todas suas armas.

Ela, desde quando nascera dificilmente não conseguira algo que realmente queria, agora Linda, ele até ficou surpreso, era a primeira vez que via Linda ter uma reação passional. Mas precisava ser cuidadoso, se realmente queria casar-se com Linda e manter Gina longe, teria que ficar atento para não cair nas armadilhas que Gina, com certeza, armaria. O problema de se conhecer uma pessoa a vida inteira, era também saber de seus defeitos, ou qualidades, não sabia se Gina era persistente de uma forma negativa ou positiva. Bem, pensou por fim, precisava de ajuda. Mia.

- Vamos? Temos que ainda buscar Mia no ateliê e já estou faminto – disse Harry para as duas.

De uma forma possessiva que ele nunca vira, em um mês de namoro com Linda, ela pegou seu braço, dando um sorriso de triunfo para Gina, dizendo:

- Claro, querido, vamos – lançando a Harry um olhar apaixonado.

No mesmo instante, Gina pensou:

_Vai ser assim? Ela não tem idéia com quem está lidando, esse-bambu- de- cutucar- céu!_

Gina pegou o outro braço de Harry e disse da forma mais doce possível:

- Vamos!

Harry não estava gostando de se sentir pela primeira vez na vida a presa, mesmo que as caçadoras fossem duas mulheres deslumbrantes. Sentia-se no meio de um alvo para dardos venenosos.

Bem, ele saberia lidar com as duas, não era um garoto inexperiente, tinha uma lista de conquistas para confirmar isso, mas o problema era que, uma dessas mulheres, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não se sentia pronto para lidar com ela. E, por que, por que, ela tinha que ter ficado mais sexy, mais atraente do que já era? Não! Ele tinha que pensar em suas famílias, ele sabia como a mente de sua cidade natal funcionava, eles eram retrógrados e um relacionamento seu com Gina, nunca seria aceito por seus pais ou pelos pais dela, por motivos que ele não concordava, mas ele fora criado naquela família, vivia como um membro dessa sociedade, então teria que viver de acordo, pelo menos por enquanto, pelos termos deles.

Dessa vez, Gina reparou que não houve uma cabeça que não se virasse para olhá-los saindo. Devia ser realmente um prato cheio para fofocas, o presidente da Pottert, com duas mulheres lindíssimas, "penduradas" em seus braços, uma querendo chamar a atenção para si, mais do que a outra.

Porém, ao chegarem aos elevadores que os levaria para o subsolo onde estava o carro de Harry, de forma sutil, Harry desvencilhou-se do braço das duas, sem que ao menos elas percebessem que fora de propósito. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser alvo de fofocas em sua própria companhia, apesar de saber que as pessoas já estavam comentando seu noivado e também sabia que tinha fama de Dom Juan. Não daria mais munição.

Chegaram a sua pick-up preta, de cabine dupla e Gina pensou que Harry não poderia ter outro carro, aquele combinava com o estilo dele. Um homem de negócios, mas com as raízes no campo.

Harry abriu o carro, Linda sentou a seu lado no banco de passageiro, enquanto Gina, pelo menos por agora, se contentou com o banco de trás.

Ele dirigia com sua segurança peculiar pelo tráfego da cidade. Mesmo com as duas mulheres quietas dentro do carro, Harry se sentia tenso. A todo instante espiava Gina pelo retrovisor, quando ela notou uma dessas espiadelas, ela lhe abriu o mais malicioso dos sorrisos. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente, o ato não passou despercebido por Linda, que no mesmo instante e para, mais uma vez, surpresa de Harry, começou a massagear-lhe a nuca e quase sentando no colo dele, começou a massagear-lhe a coxa com a outra mão. Harry chegou a arregalar os olhos para ela, mas ela também lhe deu um sorriso atrevido. Para Gina que estava no banco de trás, parecia nitidamente que Linda estava masturbando Harry por cima da calça.

Harry sentiu-se embaraçado e pasmo por Linda estar agindo dessa forma. Jamais imaginou que a moça contida, que quase nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos através da ação, que não tinha arrebatamentos de paixão, que era quase como um peixe no Ártico, estivesse neste momento, talvez por ciúme, ou por ter sentindo algum sentimento dele em relação à Gina, estivesse se expondo dessa forma. Harry pensou que se não fosse Gina no banco de trás, ou talvez outra mulher no banco da frente, ele já teria parado a pick-up e estaria fazendo amor alucinadamente com essa mulher, mas seu corpo nem ao menos reagiu e isso era assustador para um homem como Harry. Talvez, ele pensou, que o fato de ter marcado a data de seu noivado oficial e seu casamento, o tivesse transformado num ser assexuado. Mas o que dizer de sua ereção, quase escandalosa, quando simplesmente abraçara Gina no escritório?

Graças aos céus, eles chegaram à frente do ateliê de Mia e melhor, ela já estava os esperando do lado de fora. Para fugir do contato de Linda e não por querer ser cavalheiro com a irmã, pois não precisava disso com ela, saltou do veículo e abriu a porta de trás para Mia entrar. Mia chegou a erguer as sobrancelhas, como que lhe perguntando o que era aquilo, a que ele discretamente respondeu:

- Nem queira saber...

Mia entrou no carro, já abraçando Gina com entusiasmo, as duas quase lacrimosas dizendo como sentiram saudades uma da outra, quando os abraços acabaram, Mia educadamente cumprimentou a noiva do irmão, não que ela não gostasse de Linda, fora a própria Linda que colocara esses limites, sempre tão formal e distante.

Depois da chegada de Mia, eles conversaram somente trivialidades, Harry sentiu-se aliviado, pois Linda não tentara mais "atacá-lo" e ele ria das bobagens que as mulheres falavam.

Chegaram ao elegante restaurante, que há essa hora, estava lotado e na sua maioria de empresários homens, mas como sempre Janice havia feito reservas em nome de Harry, o que não os fez esperarem uma mesa.

Enquanto se encaminhavam a mesa, Harry reparou que não houve um homem que não olhasse para o grupo, alguns cobiçando descaradamente, outros discretamente, alguns Harry conhecia e seus olhares a Harry eram de pura inveja. Não era todo dia que um homem estava acompanhado com três beldades: uma morena de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, extremamente elegante, quase da altura de Harry; uma ruiva, de cabelos quase até a cintura, vestida à moda de Dallas, jeans justos, botas, chapéu, com um corpo de fazer qualquer homem implorar somente por um olhar, transbordando sexualidade por todos os poros; e por último, uma mulher pequena, de corpo proporcional, vestida com uma de suas criações que a deixava elegante e sexy, balançando seus cabelos castanhos claros e sorrindo, de forma metafórica, com seus olhos azuis. Harry realmente poderia se considerar um homem de sorte.

Eles sentaram a mesa e o maitre veio atendê-los prontamente, chamando Harry pelo nome, tratando-o com toda deferência que um homem como Harry merecia. Entregou a ele a carta de vinhos e pedindo licença, informou que o garçom já iria trazer os menus para as damas.

Harry dispensou o vinho a pedido das três. Fizeram o pedido da comida e o almoço estava caminhando muito bem, com o mesmo clima leve depois que Mia havia entrado no carro, quando ele sentiu por debaixo da mesa um roçar de pé, em sua canela e panturrilha. Percebeu que não poderia ser Linda, pois ela estava de sandália, esse pé a acariciá-lo usava um calçado mais pesado. Olhou para Gina e ela lhe deu um olhar inocente.

Meu Deus, pensou ele, como ela podia? O que ela pretendia com isso? Não bastava para ela, ele estar noivo?

Ele recolheu a perna e dirigiu a Gina um olhar feroz e de forma discreta, balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Ela somente tombou a cabeça de lado, fazendo um gesto, como que dizendo se era o que ele realmente desejava, ela parava.

O que não passou despercebido a Harry também, foi o modo natural e elegante que Gina e sua irmã comiam, apreciavam a comida, enquanto Linda, comia devagar demais, como que contando cada garfada que dava, depreciando a refeição a sua frente. Tudo bem, ele não podia julgar as pessoas somente por isso, ele não sabia como Linda havia sido criada, mas como em sua casa e na de Gin, toda a conversa era quase ao redor de uma mesa com alguma guloseima, era difícil para ele imaginar uma mulher que não apreciasse uma boa refeição.

Encerraram o almoço, com duas sobremesas enormes para Gina e Mia e Linda dispensando a sua e Harry somente tomara um café. Eles saíram do restaurante ainda tendo Mia e Gina com suas diabruras infantis como assunto principal. Harry achou que apesar de tudo, havia sido um almoço agradável, Linda até participara da conversa contando algumas das suas façanhas infantis, ou até mesmo alguns fatos inusitados que acontecera na sua carreira de modelo.

Harry queria que sua mente estivesse como o almoço, leve e descontraída, mas não se sentia assim.

==============================s2====================

Oiee

Povo desculpa da demora

;)

Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Harry voltara para o escritório, mas não conseguiu mais trabalhar, seu penHarryento estava todo voltado para certa mulher e essa mulher não era sua futura esposa.

Havia deixado Mia e Gina no apartamento de Mia. Sua irmã estava com tantas saudades da amiga e com tantos assuntos para colocarem em dia que ela havia deixado o ateliê a cargo de Marcy. E Linda também ficara por lá, claro que em sua cobertura e não com Mia e Gina.

Bem que ele tentou, mas não conseguiu se concentrar, sendo assim, resolveu voltar mais cedo para casa. Infelizmente, por culpa dele, não poderia ter a casa só para si. Tudo bem que ele pedira Linda em casamento, mas por que, ele mesmo ainda não entendera, já havia trazido a mulher para morar com ele? Talvez ele inconscientemente soubesse que se ficasse sozinho, poderia arruinar seus planos de começar uma família. Não que ele tivesse sido fiel a Linda nesse um mês de "namoro", mas depois que a pedira em casamento, ele achou que devia isso a ela e a ele próprio.

Chegou a casa e já subindo pelo elevador se sentiu tentado a digitar o código de segurança que o levava para o andar de Mia, queria perguntar a Gina o que fora aquela carícia por baixo da mesa, mas mais que depressa tirou esse penHarryento da cabeça, mesmo que quisesse não poderia conversar com ela, pois Mia estaria lá e depois tinha sua noiva em seu apartamento, talvez o esperando...

_Eu deveria ficar feliz em ter uma mulher linda me esperando, mas a verdade... é que ela não é a mulher que eu gostaria que estivesse lá... droga!_

Entrou no pequeno hall entre o elevador e a maciça porta dupla de madeira que levava ao seu apartamento.

Harry entrou no hall seguinte. O chão era de mármore rosa, com duas estátuas gregas também de mármore em nichos opostos da parede, com uma iluminação indireta, de cor amarela deixava o hall com ar confortador. Desceu os três degraus que dava para uma grande sala de jantar, com uma imensa mesa de madeira polida, com doze cadeiras de espaldar alto e veludo vermelho, do lado esquerdo havia um enorme buffet com algumas baixelas de prata de sua mãe. No centro da mesa um lindo arranjo de rosas vermelhas, que exalava um cheiro agradável por todo o cômodo.

As cortinas estavam abertas e ele podia ver dali à belíssima paisagem de um dos parques mais lindos de toda Dallas, o Turtle Creek. Quando tinha tempo, o que era quase nunca, ele ia ao parque correr ou simplesmente sentar e olhar o imenso lago.

O dia estava quente e os raios de sol invadiam a sala, iluminando o ambiente, era a natureza dando seu show.

Harry virou a esquerda para dirigir-se a cozinha, passou em frente ao pequeno e limpo lavabo à esquerda no corredor e entrou num pequeno cômodo, pintado inteiramente na cor laranja. Havia uma mesa quadrada com tampo de vidro e pés de vime, contendo oito cadeiras confortáveis também de vime e com almofadas com um tecido colorido, essa era a sala de almoço e café informal, onde Harry e Mia, agora Linda, faziam suas refeições. Ali também havia um arranjo de flores na mesa e também se via a beleza dos raios solares, pela imensa janela.

Entrando pela portas vai-e-vem da cozinha moderna, encontrou a Sra. Bishop, sentada numa pequena mesa redonda tomando um chá. No mesmo instante a senhora se levantou, dizendo:

- Desculpe, Sr. Potter, não imaginei que o senhor chegaria tão cedo.

- Por favor, Sra. Bishop, meu nome é Harry, já disse isso para a senhora milhares de vezes e não se preocupe comigo, sente-se e continue seu chá.

A mulher sentou-se:

- Obrigada.

Harry tirou seu paletó, jogou-o sobre o encosto de uma cadeira, afrouxou a gravata, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de vinho que já estava aberta. Foi até o armário e pegou uma taça para servir-se. Antes de sentar-se mostrou a taça de vinho a Sra. Bishop para oferecer-lhe um pouco, o que ela recusou também sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele sentou-se a mesa e perguntou com voz cansada:

- Onde está Linda?

- A última vez que a vi, ela estava na sala branca, senhor. E a Sra. Weasley ligou para o senhor, pediu assim que o senhor chegasse ligasse para ela.

- Obrigada, Sra. Bishop e depois quando terminar seu chá, a senhora já pode se recolher, não vou querer jantar e se Linda quiser alguma coisa, ela mesma providenciará.

- Obrigada.

Harry pegou o celular do bolso de seu paletó, pensando o que à mãe de Gina gostaria de falar com ele. Discou o número e esperou ansioso alguém atender.

Depois de três toques a própria Sra. Molly atendeu:

- Harry? – a voz dela estava ansiosa.

- Oi, tia Molly, tudo bem com a senhora? Algum problema?

- Tudo bem, querido, nenhum problema. Ela hesitou por instantes e continuou – parabéns pelo seu noivado, filho, fico muito feliz por você ter encontrado a mulher certa para você, já estava na hora, não é mesmo?

- Obrigado, tia. – Harry jamais admitiria para ninguém, que Linda talvez não fosse realmente a mulher certa.

Ele percebeu que Molly tinha algo mais para dizer, esperou alguns segundos, então ela perguntou:

- Gina está em Dallas, você já a viu?

- Sim, almoçamos juntos. Eu, Mia e minha noiva.

- Ela já conheceu sua noiva? Isso é bom, muito bom...

Harry achou estranho o jeito de falar da Sra. Weasley. Será que ela sabia de alguma coisa? Deus! Será que ela sabia... daquele... daquilo?

- Tia, a senhora não me parece bem, o que há?

- Ah, querido, é tão difícil para eu falar sobre isso, afinal Gina é minha filha e você é como um filho também para mim... Eu sei que não devo me meter na vida de duas pessoas adultas, mas... acho que agora que você está noivo, eu possa ficar mais tranqüila...

- Tia, do que a senhora está falando? Gina chegou bem, ela está bem, não está?

- Sim, bem até demais... Eu vou ser franca com você, filho, afinal você conhece Gina desde que ela nasceu. Você sabe que quando ela põe uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém consegue remove-la, pois bem, querido, ah, como isso é difícil, mas... bem, ela acha que ama você e foi até aí para destruir seu noivado com essa moça.

- Tia, isso é um absurdo, Gina, sempre foi como uma irmã para mim e ela sabe disso – Harry mentia muito bem quando precisava, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que seus maiores temores eram reais, Gin ainda o amava depois de todo aquele tempo e estava disposta a tudo para conquistá-lo e a confirmação vinha de sua própria mãe. É, realmente ele estava perdido.

- Sim, eu sei que você se sente assim, em relação a ela...

_Mal sabe a senhora como me sinto_, pensou Harry.

- Mas eu gostaria, mesmo assim, de lhe pedir um favor. Gina é uma mulher linda, atraente... e você um homem saudável e bem, não muito recatado.

Harry riu com a maneira gentil de sua tia dizer-lhe que o achava um pervertido.

Molly continuou:

- Por favor, Harry, não dê esperanças a ela, não se deixe seduzir... não transforme minha filha em mais uma de sua lista.

_Nossa essa foi pesada._

- Tia Molly, eu...

- Eu posso até estar sendo injusta com você, mas seu passado o condena, não em relação à Gina é claro, mas... Você é um homem experiente, não são somente nos quinze anos que os separam, mas também nessa vasta experiência.

Apesar de Harry saber que Molly estava certa, aquele ar de "você não serve para minha adorada filha" não o agradou em absoluto. E acabou sendo rude:

- Resumindo, tia Molly: "mantenha suas mãos longe da minha filha, você não é o homem certo para ela". Pode ficar em paz, _tia_, Gina está a salvo.

- Harry, eu não quis ofendê-lo...

- Não, tudo bem, a senhora mesma disse, meu passado me condena, não é mesmo? Qual a mãe que me gostaria como genro? Tenho sorte, pois Linda é órfã, assim não tenho que me preocupar, não é?

- Me desculpe filho, tenha uma boa noite.

A Sra. Weasley desligou sem ao menos deixar Harry responder.

Quando ele iria parar de agir como uma criança quando o assunto era Gina? Ele havia sido mal educado, ele sabia disso, mas toda aquela conversa o deixara nervoso.

Ele sabia que não era o homem certo para Gina, ninguém precisava ficar esfregando isso em sua cara. Afinal, o que ele sentia por Gina era puro e simples desejo e eles estavam realmente anos-luz de distância, não somente na idade, como sua tia Molly dissera, mas em vivência. Gina precisava conhecer um rapaz de sua idade, que não tivesse um coração calejado e não possuísse uma _lista_ de mulheres em seu currículo.

Deus, ele sabia de tudo isso, mas como aceitar que Gina não podia ser sua? Como imaginar um outro homem que não fosse ele, tocando-a?

Nesse instante o seu celular vibrou, olhou para o identificador de chamadas era o celular de seu pai, problemas na empresa, era só o que faltava para completar o seu dia:

- Olá, papai, tudo bem?

- Boa-tarde filho. Já em casa?

Apesar de se sentir estressado e cansado como nunca se sentia, ouvir a voz de seu pai sempre era muito bom. Seu pai, um homem vigoroso de 58 anos, sempre fora seu herói, mentor, inspirador. Era um homem forte, forjado no trabalho duro do campo, na terra seca do Texas. Era um homem que acreditava nas tradições, no amor a família, na honestidade nos negócios e na importância dos amigos. Era um homem franco até demais, dando a impressão para as pessoas que não o conheciam, que era um homem rude, severo, quando na verdade era um homem com um grande coração, por isso e por outras qualidades e defeitos, era sempre bom conversar com ele:

- Sim, decidi vir mais cedo. Ainda estou com o fuso horário de Londres na cabeça e não estava me sentindo disposto para continuar no escritório. Tenho certeza que depois que tiver uma boa noite de sono, estarei inteiro novamente.

- Claro filho, não liguei para você poder se justificar. É um assunto um pouco mais delicado do que isso.

_Ah, não, não seu pai..._

Será que as pessoas não notavam que ele já era um homem feito, que coisa era essa agora dos outros se intrometerem em sua vida daquela maneira?

- Pelo silêncio devo imaginar que você deva saber do que se trata, não é mesmo?

- Creio que sim, recebi uma ligação estranha de tia Molly.

- Ah, então ela se adiantou. Chegou a pedir para sua mãe para que eu falasse com você. Então, eu vou lhe pedir, mesmo sem achar necessário, afinal você não é mais um moleque. Apesar de eu achar que você estivesse se comportando como um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição nesses últimos anos, mas agora apesar de achar que você está se precipitando com essa inglesa, parece que você irá se assentar.

- Pai, eu...

- Eu ainda não acabei Harry, já que estamos tendo essa conversa, eu gostaria que você soubesse que não me orgulhei muito do seu comportamento nesses últimos anos, mas eu sou só seu pai e não podia me intrometer em sua vida. Você conquistou um harém de causar inveja a qualquer sultão, nunca era visto duas vezes com a mesma mulher e o povo fala, filho. Para alguns, você foi um herói, mas para outros, você estava se comportando como um devasso. Tive medo que na hora que você decidisse se casar, não conseguisse achar uma moça que o aceitasse como marido, devido sua fama. E agora essa sua fama, lhe arranjou um problema, sua tia e sua mãe têm medo que você sucumba ao charme de Gina e depois a magoe, pois de acordo com a mãe dela, você é a obsessão dessa menina desde que ela usava fraldas.

Harry ouvia o pai e apertava os olhos com os dedos, ele realmente estava cansado e jamais imaginou que seu pai soubesse de suas "conquistas", não que achava que tivesse feito algo vergonhoso, afinal as mulheres consentiam em sair com ele, ele nunca obrigara ninguém, mas ouvir o pai pela primeira vez dar a sua opinião sobre o assunto não o estava agradando, fazia-o sentir-se como realmente um adolescente pego com uma revista masculina no banheiro.

- Pai! Eu já entendi, tia Molly foi bem explícita, para que eu fique longe de Gina, mas é Gin, lembra...

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas você já a viu, não viu? Ela está... crescida e ela se transformou numa mulher que todo homem vem a desejar para si um dia...

- Eu juro que não estou ouvindo isso, eu não vou ouvir... – Harry não sabia se sentia enojado, ou possesso.

- Está bem, mas filho, fique longe de Gina. Não quero que a machuque, ela não é como as mulheres daí, ela não é uma mulher que você poderá descartar. E eu não vou perder uma amizade de uma vida inteira, porque você não soube controlar seus hormônios.

- Como você mesmo disse, não sou mais um moleque, eu estou com 35 anos de idade, sou quase um idoso – a voz de Harry tornara-se amarga – agora eu preciso desligar, pai, preciso descansar, amanhã tenho que exercer a minha função de presidente de umas das maiores exploradoras de petróleo dos Estados Unidos e que por acaso cuido desde que tinha 23 anos.

- Já entendi, filho, sei que você está se sentindo ofendido, mas eu precisava falar, apesar de saber que a muito tempo é um homem, para mim, assim como para todos os pais, os filhos nunca crescem. Só mais uma coisa: você tem certeza sobre esse seu caHarryento, você conhece a moça há tão pouco tempo, não seria mais pru...

- Pai, não, por favor, não hoje. Terei o maior prazer de discutir esse assunto com você outra hora, mas não hoje.

- Tudo bem, boa-noite, Harry...

Harry hesitou por um instante e então falou:

- Pai e se eu... e se o que eu sentisse em relação à Gin...

- Filho, deixe-a em paz, você é mais velho que ela, mais experiente. Gina precisa de um rapaz da idade dela, vocês foram criados como irmãos, seria até mesmo estranho se vocês ficassem juntos. E eu não quero confusão na nossa família...

- Boa-noite, pai!

Dessa vez foi Harry que desligou sem esperar resposta, precisava livrar seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma e tudo que mais que estava impregnado com Gina. A família dela não o aprovava, o pai pedira para afastar-se, esquecer, relevar, deixar em paz, esses seriam seus lemas em relação à Gina de agora em diante.

Harry levantou-se resoluto, levando sua taça de vinho, foi em direção à sala branca, que na verdade era a sala de música, chamada assim por ser toda branca.

Ao canto dessa sala, próximo a portas francesas que levavam a uma varanda, havia um piano de calda branco, ao lado do piano havia dois violões brancos em seus suportes. Num armário, branco, do lado esquerdo havia um violino numa caixa de madeira aberta. Ali também havia uma lareira em mármore branco, com anjos em jade adornando o aparador, ao lado da lareira um espelho do chão ao teto com uma moldura dourada, em frente à lareira havia um conjunto de sofás de dois lugares brancos de couro e várias almofadas em tons de verde. Entre os sofás um tapete alto branco e macio cobria o chão de madeira, também branco.

Sentada em um dos sofás estava Linda, olhando para fora admirando por certo a maravilhosa vista. Estava descalça com as pernas sobre o sofá. Usava uma calça pantalona de tecido quase transparente de cor azul, com um top justo também azul. Harry admirou sua beleza, sem que ela notasse e também constatou sua total falta de interesse por essa beleza.

Tinha que se interessar! Ela era linda!

Aproximou-se devagar para não assustá-la e sentou-se a seu lado:

- Ah, querido, que surpresa. Achei que chegaria mais tarde.

Ela aproximou-se de Harry e tocou de leve seus lábios. Harry abaixou a taça até o chão e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu Linda render-se a ele. Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, aproximando mais o contato de seus corpos. Ele levantou a mão e acariciou o seio de Linda sobre o top, continuou beijando-a, provocando-a, chegou a ouvi-la soltar um pequeno gemido, o que era uma novidade, mas infelizmente nada, nada aconteceu com ele. A única coisa que pensava era que Linda, não era Gina.

_Droga, droga, droga!_

Ele afastou-se rapidamente de Linda, levantando-se do sofá, apertando os olhos com a mão. Pensando que aquilo não era certo, não era certo enganar a mulher bela e meiga que estava diante dele. Ouviu Linda perguntar:

- Qual o problema, Harry? Eu fiz algo errado?

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, vendo a tristeza em seus olhos, mentiu:

- Claro que você não fez nada de errado, é que a Sra. Bishop ainda não se recolheu e não quero que ela nos pegue fazendo amor no sofá, não é mesmo?

Linda sentiu que ele mentia, mas não disse nada. Ela notara no restaurante que Harry mal conseguia tirar os olhos de Gina, ao contrário do que imaginou não viu em nenhum momento a moça flertar com ele abertamente. O maior problema para Linda estava justamente aí, Gina tinha um charme natural, não precisava se esforçar para seduzir. Mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia perder seu arco-íris com o pote de ouro no final. Nem que tivesse que seduzir Harry, interpretando o papel de sedutora fatal! Não o perderia para uma menina rancheira!

Harry pensava que como ficar diante de Gina apenas por duas horas, poderia tê-lo afetado tanto? Já havia feito amor com mulheres antes, mesmo quando não sentia toda aquela vontade, mas agora, não conseguia ficar excitado, não conseguia imaginar fazer amor com Linda, pois sabia que quando a tocasse sua mente o levaria até Gina.

Isso era loucura! Não, não era loucura, era aquela velha obsessão pelo o que não podemos ter. O gosto pelo proibido, não tinha outra explicação.

_Deus, eu preciso levar minha vida adiante, não posso viver mais em função de algo que aconteceu há cinco anos, com uma menina que podia ser minha irmã mais nova. Ficar pensando em uma mulher que a própria mãe acha que não sirvo para ela.._

Sem Harry estar preparado, Linda agarrou-se a ele, lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego e disse num sussurro rouco:

-Mande a Sra. Bishop se recolher, estarei te esperando no quarto.

E saiu da sala desfilando.

Harry já não entendia mais nada. Quem era aquela mulher que o beijara de forma apaixonada? Linda não era assim. E ele não queria que ela fosse assim, não hoje, não agora, não com todos esses pensamentos confusos em sua cabeça.

Ele foi para a cozinha, não para dispensar a Sra. Bishop que já se recolhera a seus aposentos, mas tomar o resto do vinho que estava na geladeira, quem sabe assim estaria embriagado o suficiente quando fosse para o quarto. Tirou o vinho da geladeira e tomou grandes goles da garrafa, sentiu o liquido queimar sua garganta e seu estômago vazio, pois sua última refeição havia sido o almoço. Sabia que em pouco tempo ele estaria fazendo efeito, pois Harry não era um grande bebedor, a última vez que ficara bêbado fora...

Ah, não! De novo Gina...

Tomou o resto do vinho. E de um nicho no armário da cozinha, pegou outra garrafa, abriu-a e sem pensar tomou mais meia garrafa do gargalo e sentiu que a bebida começava a fazer o seu milagre, já estava se sentindo mais corajoso, mais leve, com seus pensamentos mais anuviados.

Saiu da cozinha, passou pela grande sala de jantar, levando consigo a garrafa de vinho, bebendo um gole a cada passo, seguiu e passou em frente à sala branca, entrou no corredor decorado com fotos dele com a família em molduras douradas, passou em frente à biblioteca e também seu escritório, a porta de um banheiro e entrou na próxima porta, onde era a suíte principal, o seu quarto.

As cortinas estavam fechadas, a única luz acesa, era a do abajur ao lado da cama, ele conseguiu ver Linda deitada na grande cama King size, seu corpo já nu, branco, contrastando com o edredom negro.

Entrou, já meio cambaleante, fechou a porta, pensando com ironia que dessa vez era ele que seria usado, como tantas vezes usara as mulheres nesses últimos cinco anos.


	10. Chapter 10

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Gina e Mia haviam conversado sobre tudo e sobre todos até altas horas da manhã.

Gina não se conformava que Harry havia escolhido como esposa uma mulher que mais parecia a Olívia Palitos, mal comia, falava com aquele sotaque afetado, que não entendia nada sobre cavalos, ou sobre uma fazenda e que nitidamente não estava apaixonada por ele e o pior, ele também não estava apaixonado.

Mia tentara a todo custo fazer Gina mudar de assunto, falar dos cavalos, dos amigos da faculdade, dos pais, tentou convencê-la que ela não enxergara a paixão entre seu irmão e Linda, porque ela estava envolvida demais, mas que lá existia amor sim, mas nada adiantara, ela parecia mais uma mula velha empacada, ou um disco riscado. Repreendera-a quando Gina contou sobre o carinho que fizera em Harry por debaixo da mesa no restaurante, achando a atitude dela era de uma mulher baixa, afinal ela estava de frente à noiva do irmão. Gina então usou um velho jargão: No amor e na guerra vale tudo. O que mais ela poderia falar para a amiga louca?

Mia acordou cedo precisava ir para o ateliê, além de tê-lo abandonado no dia anterior, sexta-feira era um dia muito bom, aonde as esposas e filhas dos ricaços de Dallas, algumas amigas de sua família há séculos, iam até o ateliê para gastar os preciosos dólares dos maridos. E esse final de semana haveria o espetáculo principal do corpo de baile do teatro, onde todos os vip's de Dallas estariam em peso.

Antes de sair pensou em passar no apartamento de Harry e perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem e também para filar o café da manhã como fazia sempre, mas lembrou-se que ele não estaria sozinho, além de não poderem conversar abertamente sobre se a visita de Gina o havia afetado ou não, não estava muito a fim de ser simpática com Linda hoje. Depois de ter escutado toda a ladainha de Gina, ficara com uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre o relacionamento do irmão. E se Gina tivesse razão? Se eles não tivessem realmente apaixonados um pelo outro, que tipo de casamento Harry planejava ter? Um por conveniência? Não, não poderia deixá-lo cometer tal erro. Acima de tudo, Mia era uma romântica.

Deixou um bilhete para Gina que ainda dormia e foi para o trabalho mais uma vez com Gómez que já a esperava eficientemente na garagem do edifício.

Harry acordou com uma dor de cabeça horrível e lembrava-se, infelizmente, de tudo que ocorrera durante a noite, apesar de ter agido como um autônomo.

Agora ele tinha que abrir os olhos e encarar Linda como se tudo estivesse normal, como se seus planos fossem perfeitos e esquecer que Gina estava no apartamento abaixo.

Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu uma pontada forte nos olhos.

Deus, como dói, acho que minha cabeça vai explodir, pensou Harry.

Quando conseguiu manter os olhos abertos e mirar ao redor, notou que pelo menos Linda não estava à vista, também não ouviu nenhum ruído vindo do banheiro.

Queria tanto que ela houvesse saído, ido para qualquer lugar, fazer compras, ao cabeleireiro, de volta a Londres, só para não precisar olhá-la e sentir-se culpado. Ele tinha que parar de fazer "coisas" que o deixavam com essa sensação de culpa depois, precisava pensar antes de agir.

Entrou no espaçoso banheiro todo em mármore branco e negro e foi direto para a ducha, ligou totalmente na fria e deixou que água escorresse sobre seu corpo, tendo calafrios por causa da temperatura da água em contraste com a sua temperatura corporal. Aqueceu a água aos poucos e terminou de tomar seu banho. Ainda nu, foi até a pia e olhou-se no espelho.

Ah, ele estava com uma aparência horrível!

Fez a barba com calma, pegou o roupão felpudo negro, vesti-o saindo do banheiro, quando olhou a hora no relógio de cabeceira não acreditou, já passava das nove horas da manhã. Ele nunca se atrasara tanto para o trabalho, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Também nunca havia bebido tanto dessa forma, ainda mais numa quinta-feira.

Olhou a cama toda desarrumada e sentiu-se enjoado. Como pudera? E lembrou-se de algo que o deixou mais aturdido, Deus, ele não usara preservativo àquela noite com Linda. Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Já não sabia mais se queria começar uma família com Linda, bem, pelo menos não por agora, precisava planejar tudo primeiro...

_Ah, não, não! _

Ele lembrou-se de outra coisa ainda pior, ele tinha certeza que em sua mais recente insanidade, ele chamara Linda de Gina... Inúmeras vezes...

O que adiantava o cara se embriagar e lembrar-se de tudo no dia seguinte?

E agora o que ele faria, onde ela estaria? O que ele diria? O que ela diria?

Eram perguntas demais para uma mente que não se encontrava cem por cento. Ele devia lembrar-se como era horrível ficar de ressaca.

Entrou no imenso closet, organizado com capricho e eficiência pela Sra. Bishop e as ajudantes que ela usava para limpeza e arrumação do apartamento. Escolheu entre tantos ternos caros e elegantes, um cinza risca de giz, uma camisa bordô e uma gravata de seda com listras transversais cinza e bordô. Completou a vestimenta com meias pretas, cinto e sapatos pretos. Verificou sua aparência no imenso espelho do closet e constatou que sua aparência não condizia com seu espírito. Ele estava como sempre elegante e passando eficiência, quando na verdade se sentia um farrapo humano e com a mente tumultuada e dispersa.

Encaminhou-se diretamente para a copa, gostaria muito de tomar um café e aspirinas, antes de se encontrar com Linda, mas talvez seu desejo não fosse atendido afinal, ela deveria estar lá.

Entrou já respirando fundo e a encontrou sentada à mesa, com uma xícara de algo fumegando em uma das mãos. Ela usava um neglige de seda branco, sobre uma camisola da mesma cor, sua atenção estava voltada ao jornal que lia atentamente. A mesa estava posta com um café da manhã completo. Invés de se sentir satisfeito, aquilo o enjoou ainda mais, a bebedeira estava cobrando seus efeitos, sem contar à conversa que teria que ter com Linda.

- Bom dia, Linda.

Ela levantou os olhos do jornal e disse com um sorriso:

- Bom dia, querido. Dormiu bem? Você não me parece bem.

Ele aproximou-se cauteloso e sentou-se ao seu lado:

- Somente estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

- Vou pedir que a Sra. Bishop lhe traga aspirinas, só um segundo.

Antes que ela se levantasse, Harry segurou seu braço e impediu que saísse da mesa:

- Linda, só um instante, precisamos conversar...

Harry estava achando estranha a reação dela, afinal, ela estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e lembrava-se com clareza de tê-la chamado de Gina durante o sexo e nenhuma mulher poderia ser tão condescendente a ponto de ficar tão tranqüila assim no outro dia... E se ele tivesse sonhado aquilo? Afinal se ele houvesse mesmo a chamado pelo o nome de outra mulher, ela teria parado o ato no mesmo instante, mas isso não só não ocorreu, como estava ela ali, calma, preocupada com o bem estar dele.

Ela voltou a sentar-se e esperou impassível que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Ela sabia o que ele iria lhe falar. Durante o interlúdio noturno ele a chamara de Gina o tempo todo. Mas mais uma vez, como tantas outras, ela fingiu que estava adorando, assim também como fingiu que não ouvira a pior coisa que pode acontecer com uma mulher enquanto ela está fazendo amor, principalmente com seu _futuro marido_, ser confundida com outra. Mas ela percebera que ele estava bêbado, não estava em condições em pensar em se proteger e hoje ela poderia já estar esperando um filho dele. Um filho que garantiria seu casamento, ou se não houvesse casamento, afinal ela vira o abraço, depois os olhares, o deslumbramento mútuo entre Gina e Harry. Ela tinha certeza que Harry assumiria o filho e ela teria uma pensão substancial para viver o resto de sua vida da forma que mais gostava. Gastando dinheiro em coisas caras, finas, elegantes e supérfluas. E então, ela resolveu fingir que ele não dissera nada, assim talvez o confundisse e ele acharia que na verdade sonhara que a chamara de Gina. Então ele falou:

- Ontem, eu...

- Ah, querido, mesmo você tendo tomado um pouco mais de vinho, você foi magnífico como sempre.

Ela levantou-se e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Harry.

- Se era só isso, vou buscar suas aspirinas.

Harry deixou que ela fosse se perguntando se teria realmente sonhado que havia chamado Linda de Gina. Bem, só poderia ter sido sonho, Linda estava radiante esta manhã e Harry achou que ela estaria já fazendo as malas, mas tudo parecia bem.

Ela voltou com as aspirinas e colocou um pouco de suco num copo e deu a Harry com um sorriso. E mais uma vez ele pensou que realmente estivera sonhando com Gina mais uma vez.

Eles sentaram e comeram em silêncio.

Harry pensando no dia que teria no escritório e Linda fazendo seus planos sobre o casamento ou quanto cobraria de pensão.

Ao terminar o café, Harry perguntou a Linda:

- Você tem algum compromisso para hoje?

- Marquei um dia no Spa do condomínio, por que você estava pensando em alguma coisa, eu posso desmarcar?

- Não, somente gostaria de saber seus planos. Vou passar o dia todo no escritório, talvez hoje eu chegue tarde, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, querido, tenha um bom dia.

- Obrigada, Linda, você também.

_Ah, eu terei_, pensou ela, _já comecei a gastar o seu dinheiro e não o meu, meu bem._

E Harry se dirigiu ao subsolo para pegar sua pick-up e começar seu dia de trabalho, que por sorte seria melhor que o anterior, sem lembranças ou interrupções e as preocupações e devaneios que vinham junto com as memórias.

Desculpa a demora gente, muito Obrigado a tomo muito que esta lendo =DD


	11. Chapter 11

Obs.: Esta fic é inspirada no livro do mesmo titulo, a História não me pertence,mas achei interessante, visto que é um livro pouco conhecido.

Os personagens a Seguir são invenção da Titia J.k, *mas se fossem meus o final seria outro*

Não Possui fins lucrativos!

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Gina espantou-se quando ela acordou e não encontrou Mia, normalmente era ela que acordava cedo e despertava a amiga.

Encontrou um bilhete, dizendo que Mia estava no trabalho e que ligasse para ela ao acordar para combinarem o almoço.

Gina pegou uma maçã da cesta de frutas da cozinha e telefonou para a amiga:

- Maison Potter, bom dia!

- Bom dia, Marcy. É Gina, posso falar com Mia?

- Bom dia, Gina. Somente um instante, passarei a ligação a ela.

Gina deu mais uma mordida e esperou somente alguns segundos até ouvir a voz de sua amiga:

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! Quem diria que eu acordaria antes que você, hein, Ginny?

- Rá, rá, tão engraçadinha! Você trabalhará o dia inteiro hoje, Mia?

- Infelizmente, Ginny, não poderei ausentar-me do ateliê. Hoje é um dia movimentado e as clientes fazem questão de serem atendidas por mim. Mas imaginei que você possa vir para cá e então almoçaremos juntas. O que você acha?

- Não era bem isso que estava planejando para hoje, Mia, eu estava pensando, bem, melhor eu contar depois que der certo..., somente gostaria de sua ajuda para fazer alguns ajustes em meus planos...

- Ah, lá vem.

Gina assoprou e disse para amiga:

- Mia, eu vim aqui para tentar conquistar Harry. Isso não é segredo para você e acho que para ninguém. Gostaria que você me ajudasse, isso é possível ou não?

- Ah, tudo bem, o que você quer que eu faça, por favor, nada que eu tenha que mentir descaradamente a Harry ou Linda, porque eu não vou fazer isso.

- Não, nada disso, só gostaria de saber se eles vão almoçar juntos. Se não, onde Harry almoçará?

- Bem, isso é fácil, vou ligar para ele e já te ligo.

- Tá bem.

Gina desligou ansiosa esperando o retorno de Mia.

Mia ligou para Harry no escritório. E Janice atendeu informando-a que ele ainda não havia chegado, mas lhe passaria o recado, Mia agradeceu e desligou.

Ligou para o celular e ouviu a voz grave do irmão:

- Bom dia, irmãzinha.

- Bom dia, irmãozinho.

Sem se conter Harry perguntou:

- E sua hóspede como está?

- Minha hóspede está muito bem, como você deve saber, afinal a conhece tanto quanto eu.

- Está de mau humor, Mia? – pensando que o mau humor deveria ser dele, afinal acordara com uma baita ressaca. E não parava de pensar na hóspede de sua irmã, quando na verdade deveria estar pensando na mulher maravilhosa que ele havia pedido em casamento.

- Não, estou bem – ela não gostava desse joguinho que estava fazendo, amava sua amiga, mas também amava seu irmão e não se sentia bem o espionando – você vai almoçar com Linda hoje?

- Não, não vou, mas se isso é um convite, vou ter de declinar. Estou atolado de trabalho e não poderei sair do escritório hoje.

_Muito menos, caso você planeje um outro almoço que terei que ficar ao lado de Gina, _pensou Harry. Manter distância daquela mulher seria mais que racional, faria ele feliz, a mãe dela feliz e até mesmo seu pai feliz.

Com a resposta de Harry ela teve uma desculpa para a pergunta:

- Ah, que pena, pensei que poderia arrastá-lo para um almoço, somente nós dois como fazíamos antes.

- Está com ciúmes de Linda, Mia? – Harry estava achando aquela conversa toda muito estranha e a última vez que teve este pressentimento em relação a Mia, a melhor amiga dela estava vindo para Dallas, o que foi no dia anterior. E por conseqüência ele estava vivendo quase que num mundo paralelo ao seu, onde não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, tivera que se embebedar para poder transar com uma mulher desejável e só pensava numa loira, linda, sexy, na mulher que Gina se transformara.

- Não, claro que não... – Mia não sabia mais o que dizer, tinha medo de acabar entregando Gina, apesar de não saber realmente dos planos da amiga. – tudo bem, então, irmãozinho, bom dia para você.

- Um bom dia para você também, Mia.

Harry não deixou de pensar que tinha muito mais por trás daquele telefonema de Mia, mas voltou a se concentrar no trânsito que estava uma loucura aquela manhã.

Mia ligou para Gina e lhe informou que Harry não sairia para almoçar e que ele não veria Linda.

Gina então começou a se preparar. Primeiro tomou um longo banho de banheira e usou seu próprio sais de banho que trouxera na bagagem.

Depois tentou escolher entre as roupas que havia trazido, mas nada a agradou. Ligou novamente para Mia e perguntou se a amiga tinha alguma coisa leve para ela vestir, pois as roupas que trouxera se resumiam em jeans e blusinhas. Mia era um pouco mais baixa que Gina e ela tinha um pouco mais de busto e quadril que Mia, então a amiga sugeriu que Ginny procurasse alguma coisa no quarto de criação que ela tinha em casa.

Gina entrou no quarto e ficou de boca aberta. Tudo era muito bem organizado, havia metros e metros de tecidos arrumados numa prateleira, máquinas de costura e de corte em uma mesa ampla. Assim como araras com modelos lindos que Mia criava.

Passou a mão pelos vestidos, terninhos, saias e blusas, que deixaram Gina orgulhosa da amiga e seu lado feminino para compras veio a tona. Queria experimentar tudo, mas olhou no relógio e percebeu que não tinha muito tempo. Experimentou algumas peças e por fim escolheu um vestido de jeans macio, frente única com um decote em v, que ressaltava seus seios mesmo sem precisar usar sutiã, ele afunilava na cintura, o que a realçava e depois saía em uma saia ampla que a fazia se sentir elegante, como as mulheres dos anos 50. E a saia, por sua vez se encaixava perfeitamente em seus planos, pois não precisaria usar lingerie. Escolheu um par de sapatos pretos de salto que combinavam perfeitamente com o modelo. Penteou os cabelos para que os cachos ficassem mais acentuados o que lhe deixava menos menina e mais mulher.

Ligou para a portaria do prédio e pediu um táxi.

Na despensa de Mia, pegou a cesta de piquenique, que Mia lhe mostrara na noite anterior e lhe contara uma história divertida sobre um piquenique romântico com um pretendente que depois se mostrara um chato e colocou dentro uma garrafa de vinho branco, duas taças de cristal, torradas, dois tipos de patê, um pote de caviar, morangos limpos e uma lata de chantilly, além de saca-rolhas, pratos, talheres e guardanapos.

Desceu pelo elevador e entrou no táxi que já estava a sua espera, fazendo uma prece.

Ela chegou ao edifício Potter exatamente a meio-dia e dez. Estava nervosa, mas nada a demoveria de fazer o que tinha planejado, tinha que pelo menos tentar, não é mesmo?

Entrou na elegante recepção e pegou o elevador para o último andar. Quando chegou ao andar, tentou passar despercebida por uma recepcionista atrás de um balcão alto, com um fone de ouvido na orelha que atendia as ligações.

- Bom dia, senhorita. Posso ajudá-la?

- Oh, não. Obrigada. O Sr. Potter está me esperando, eu sei o caminho.

- Senhorita, senhorita – chamou a moça, mas Gina já se dirigia a sala de Harry apressada.

Quando Gina chegou à porta que antecedia a sala dele, essa se abriu e Janice a recebeu com um sorriso:

- Então, é a senhorita? Vou pedir para Bárbara dispensar os seguranças. A senhorita deveria ter se identificado na recepção, Srta. Weasley, deixou Bárbara em polvorosa.

- Desculpe Sra...

- Janice, querida, todos me chamam assim.

- Janice, eu queria fazer uma surpresa para Harry e...

- Entendo – disse Janice abrindo a porta para Gina entrar, olhando-a de cima em baixo e fixando o olhar na cesta de piquenique – mas ele ainda não sabe que a senhorita está aqui, quando algo assim acontece, o Sr. Potter não precisa ser incomodado. Faça o seguinte, criança, entre e boa sorte, pois ele hoje não está em seu melhor humor.

Gina parou por um instante na imponente porta e respirou fundo. Abriu a porta e entrou devagar, Harry estava sentado atrás de sua imensa e bela mesa, compenetrado olhando para a tela de seu computador.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo? Por que tinha que parecer um modelo saído das páginas de uma revista masculina de moda? Sem levantar os olhos, falou:

- Janice, já pedi para não ser incomodado, o que é...

A frase morreu quando ele levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Gina com o sorriso mais meigo e lindo que ele jamais vira em toda sua vida.

Deus, ela era puro sex appeal! Os seios parcialmente a mostra no decote, aquela cintura fina... Mesmo a saia ampla parecia não conseguir esconder o que ali estava, as belas e fortes pernas. Estava magnífica e a reação involuntária de certa parte de sua anatomia, confirmava seus maiores temores, se ele não ficasse longe de Gina, ele não conseguiria _ficar longe de Gina. _E sua reação, foi imediata:

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz soou rude, mas ele realmente estava nervoso, ela não tinha que aparecer assim. Já não bastara ter tido que se controlar no dia anterior, que fora até fácil, afinal não estava sozinho, sua noiva e sua irmã os acompanhavam. Mas agora, o que seria dele, diante daquela visão estonteante, sexy?

E Harry começou a pensar sem parar em seu pai, na mãe de Gina, como ele havia sido o mais baixo dos homens quando a agarrara quando ela tinha apenas quinze anos e que ele sempre a considerara uma irmãzinha... Até o dia que a teve nos braços e experimentou seus beijos...

_Eu preciso me controlar! Eu preciso lembrar que sou um homem mais velho agora, mais experiente, controlo uma empresa que vale milhões, já domei cavalos indóceis, estou noivo e não será uma menina de vinte anos que abalara minhas convicções._

Gina ignorou o tom rude e viu claramente que sua presença o estava abalando. Isso era bom, não era? E ela disse, com voz suave:

- Trouxe o almoço. Bem, não é um almoço somente um lanchinho.

De forma sedutora, ela sentou-se na cadeira a frente de Harry. E retirou o conteúdo da cesta, depositando tudo sobre a mesa.

Ele estava atônito.

- Harry, desculpe-me vir assim, sem avisar – Ginny achou que era melhor começar a falar, afinal o silêncio de Harry a estava deixando desconfortável, pensando que talvez a idéia não fora tão brilhante como ela imaginara – mas eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma surpresa. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos e converHarryos. Queria um tempo somente para nós, como antes.

Com essa frase, Harry saiu do estupor. Agora entendia o telefonema de Mia, ela estava ajudando Gina, a saber, se ele sairia ou não do escritório.

Ah, Mia você não tem idéia do que está fazendo. – pensou Harry.

Quando ele pôs os olhos na lata de chantilly, teve que engolir para não babar. Imaginou Gina deitada nua, sobre a mesa e coberta do creme adocicado, enquanto ele o lambia do corpo dela. Balançou a cabeça para afastar a cena erótica.

Ele não entraria no jogo de sedução de Gina e era isso que ela viera fazer ali. Já fora avisado pela própria mãe dela e por seu pai. Sabia o quanto Gina era obstinada, se ela realmente achava que estava apaixonada por ele, ela não desistiria tão fácil. Sentia-se até mesmo lisonjeado com esse suposto amor, mas não poderia sucumbir. O que ele sentia não era mais que puro desejo, que quando saciado, ela seria somente mais uma. Tinha que ficar repetindo isso para si mesmo, talvez ele começasse a acreditar!

Iria começar a cortar o mal pela raiz. Faria Gina sair dali, sem vontade de vê-lo de novo:

- Ginny, me desculpe, mas você me pegou num momento difícil. Eu não tenho tempo para nada hoje, muito menos comer ou conversar com você. Desculpe-me, mesmo. Vou pedir para Janice pedir para Gómez levava para casa.

Ele já tirara o telefone do gancho para falar com Janice, quando Ginny levantou-se e segurou a mão dele. Ele puxou a mão como se tivesse levado um choque, o que parecia ter acontecido, pois uma corrente elétrica cruzou todo seu corpo com o pequeno gesto.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Mais uma vez, está usando desculpas para se livrar de mim. Dessa vez, já que estou aqui cara a cara com você, eu não vou sair. Nós vamos conversar e comer como pessoas civilizadas e adultas. Você já percebeu que agora sou uma mulher adulta, não é? Você não precisa mais fugir de mim.

Enquanto falava Gina se levantou, foi se aproximando de Harry e passava os dedos na borda da mesa, como uma carícia íntima.

Harry estava ficando de boca seca, enquanto seu estômago se contraía.

Ao chegar frente a frente com Harry, Gina num ato de pura ousadia, pois nunca havia feito nada parecido em sua vida, levantou a saia devagar sensualmente e sentou-se no colo de Harry, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo musculoso. E quando se posicionou corretamente, sentiu com prazer que seu gesto fora bem sucedido. A excitação de Harry pressionou sua pele nua como uma barra de puro aço.

Ele agarrou com firmeza os braços de sua cadeira e cerrou os dentes, para que um gemido de puro deleite não escapasse de seus lábios. Os seios generosos de Gina estavam diretamente direcionados sobre sua boca. Aquelas pernas que ele sempre admirara por sua força e capacidade de domar animais, estavam agora, pressionando suas coxas. O perfume envolvendo-o como um afrodisíaco potente.

Minha Nossa Senhora Jesus e José, ele era um homem potente, um amante do bom sexo. Como ele resistiria àquela mulher? Ainda mais quando essa mulher estava ligada à maioria de suas fantasias sexuais dos últimos anos?

Gina jamais imaginou que um dia em sua vida se sentiria tão excitada como agora. Todos os seus contatos com o sexo masculino, depois daquele dia fatídico com Harry, eram mornos, apesar de não deixar nenhum homem realmente tocá-la, quando ela os beijava, não sentia nada, mas com Harry sentir seu membro contra sua parte mais íntima, a estava deixando fora de si. E sem pensar começou a se mover lentamente, como se montasse no mais garboso garanhão. E ela ousaria mais:

- Ah, você sente como ele me quer? – pegou as mãos dele e levou-as para suas coxas suavemente, abaixando a cabeça simultaneamente beijando Harry primeiro somente com os lábios e depois abrindo a boca dele com sua língua, quando sentiu que Harry apertava suas coxas e correspondia ao beijo, ela afastou somente um milímetro sua boca e disse:

- Eu amo sua boca, amo seus beijos... Ah que saudades de seus beijos, saudades de suas mãos em mim.

Harry o homem experiente que já havia tido incontáveis relações, com os mais variados tipos de mulheres, estava completamente entregue aos comandos sutis de uma menina virgem de vinte anos. Ele realmente parecia não ter vontade própria, estava seguindo placidamente as orientações de Gina. Quando ela levou suas mãos mais para cima e ele notou que ela não usava calcinha, algo dentro dele acordou. Usando de toda sua força de vontade e também sua força bruta, ele se levantou da cadeira tirando Gina de seu colo. Automaticamente ele lhe deu as costas, empurrando a cadeira com o pé, com toda a sua frustração.

Gina ainda excitada por um momento não teve reação, depois puxou Harry pelo braço para que ele se virasse e a olhasse:

- Vai ser sempre assim? Você vai negar até a morte o que sentimos um pelo outro? É isso?

Harry permaneceu calado somente a olhando:

- Será que não dá para você perceber que eu cresci, não sou mais a adolescente que você acha que usou. Eu sou uma mulher agora e estou aqui para você, por você. E eu sei que você me quer também, eu senti – e colocando a mão sobre a calça de Harry, ela apertou seu membro excitado e continuou com um sussurro – eu sinto.

Harry não se mexeu, somente olhou para Gina e percebeu que teria que ser cruel, para que essa menina entendesse o que ele era e o que sentia por ela:

- Jamais imaginei que com a idade você ficaria vulgar, Ginny! – depois dessa sentença, ele deu um passo atrás, para afastar a mão dela – o que você sabe sobre mim agora, hein? Nada! Há quanto tempo você não me vê? Há mais de três anos, eu mudei, não para melhor. E se eu pude agarrar uma menina inocente de quinze anos e fazer o que fiz, que tipo de homem você acha que me tornei?

Gina não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos, Harry não poderia estar sendo cruel com ela. Ele jamais fora cruel com ninguém, ela sabia disso, ele não poderia ter mudado tanto. Ou poderia? Não, não. Ela sabia por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Era somente mais uma artimanha para mantê-la afastada. Mas os olhos estavam, também, tão frios...

E ele continuou:

- Você já olhou para você, nos últimos tempos? Eu não seria homem se eu não a desejasse. Eu não seria eu, se não a quisesse! Mas infelizmente, para mim e para você, eu não posso colocá-la _na minha lista de conquistas_ - falou sarcástico - isso estragaria a amizade de nossas famílias e isso para mim está em primeiro lugar. E eu ainda a considero da família. Agora Gina se você não tiver mais nada o que fazer aqui, eu quero que você saia e espere o motorista na sala de Janice. Eu tenho mais o que fazer, do que entretê-la com uma sessão de "se-eu-quiser-eu-consigo-conquistá-lo". Não quero ser uma de suas experiências. Tenha um bom dia!

Ela não conseguia falar, seus olhos estavam marejados. Aquele não era seu Harry! Aquele homem atroz não era o homem pelo qual era apaixonada sua vida toda. Tinha algo muito errado naquilo tudo. E ela iria descobrir.

Harry sentou-se e fixou o olhar na tela do computador, fingindo que estava compenetrado novamente, mas ela tinha que sair rápido dali, pois ele sabia que não conseguiria fingir por muito tempo. Seu coração estava aos pedaços por ter que dizer aquelas palavras duras a ela, seu corpo inteiro tremia e se ela continuasse ali, ele acabaria abraçando-a e pedindo perdão de joelhos. Mas precisava tirar Gina de sua vida, precisava esquecê-la, por ele e por todos que confiavam nele. Seus tios, seus familiares e a própria Gina. Ela era ingênua, pura, uma montanha de ceticismo os separava.

Decidida a descobrir o que fora aquela reação absurda. E ela tinha certeza, mentirosa. Gina não se moveu e perguntou:

- Você, então, não sente nada por mim, somente tesão?

A pergunta de Ginny pegou Harry desprevenido, ele achou que depois das palavras duras que ele usara para com ela, ela sairia correndo de seu escritório e deixaria sua libido em paz. Ou começasse a gritar com ele, como ele era desprezível e etc., mas ao contrário disso. ela o olhava com o mesmo olhar intenso que ele lhe dirigira e suas palavras também não foram nem meigas ou leves.

- Até meus quinze anos, você foi o meu melhor amigo, Harry. Acho que pelo menos mereço uma resposta agora e uma resposta verdadeira.

Ele não podia fraquejar. Teria que manter o mesmo nível de conversa. Não poderia simplesmente voltar atrás no que havia dito:

- Sim, é só isso – sem que percebesse, ele titubeou apenas milésimos de segundos para falar a outra palavra, mas Gina estava atenta – tesão!

- Você realmente acha que pode me enganar, não é? Por que então, Harry você fugiu de mim, todos estes anos? Por que você simplesmente não conseguia ficar no mesmo recinto que eu por mais do que alguns minutos? E o que são essas suas reações tão passionais, quando o assunto somos nós? – Gina estava alterada, queria de uma vez por todas tirar tudo a limpo – por que no restaurante você não conseguiu ao menos receber um carinho meu? Se for sexo que você quer, por que você simplesmente não me toma? Eu estou aqui, me oferecendo para você e nem isso, de mim, você aceita? É culpa o que você sente? Culpa por não ter resistido a _uma menina de quinze anos_? E essa de se casar agora com uma mulher que você mal conhece, que em nada faz seu tipo? Eu sei o que é, é medo! Medo de expor o que você realmente sente por mim, medo de se entregar e não conseguir nunca mais resistir...

- Chega!

Toda aquela raiva de Gina estava servindo de puro afrodisíaco para Harry. Ela o excitava, isso ele já sabia, mas não como naquele momento, quando a raiva fazia seu rosto enrubescer, seus olhos flamejarem, transformando-os em um lago perigoso de um profundo azul. O "por que você não me toma", ressoava em sua mente como um luminoso piscando no deserto lhe oferecendo água. Mais uma vez suas emoções sobrepujaram sua razão e ele se viu beijando-a alucinadamente, desesperadamente. Segurava com uma mão, os cabelos de Gina firmemente para mantê-la com a cabeça levantada, entregue a ele. Sua outra mão a mantinha cativa pela cintura, deixando-a ciente de todo o poder que tinha sobre ele.

Virando-a de encontro à mesa, sentou-a de pernas abertas, trazendo-a para si, sem a menor delicadeza, colando seu membro intumescido em sua carne úmida. Harry gemeu e movimentava-se como se a estivesse amando. Gina se mexia no mesmo ritmo, segurando-o próximo com suas pernas poderosas.

Ela estava louca de tanto desejo, gemia, mordia Harry. Enfiou suas mãos por baixo do blazer dele e o retirou-o, deixando cair ao chão. Suas mãos nervosas retiraram a camisa de Harry de dentro da calça. Quando essas mãos acharam à pele nua e firme daquelas costas largas, ela o arranhou e afagou. Seu corpo implorava para alcançar o pico que ela havia alcançado somente uma vez e com o homem que a prendia ali. Abaixou as mãos ao cinto de Harry e quando estava abrindo-o, eles ouviram a exclamação vindo da porta:

- Sr. Potter?!

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s

Oie, nao briguem cmg.

eu tinha esquecido que nao postei aqui.

Esperem um cap na Segunda

=DDD

Obrigado a todos que comentaram e estao seguindo a fac *-*


End file.
